


Just Across the Hall

by witchofren_9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinda?, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Like really slow, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Roommates, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but he can be?, kylo is kinda a dick..., lack of aftercare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofren_9/pseuds/witchofren_9
Summary: After fleeing from your hometown, you find yourself drawn to New York City. Finding an apartment was easy. Finding a job was easy. But dealing with all your roommates? That’s a different story. What happens when the mysterious man who wants nothing to do with you lives just across the hall?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 131
Kudos: 288





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I’m new to all this but I’m trying it out :) hopefully it’ll be fun and good, but if not, I try again!

A new start. That's what New York City is all about, right? People leaving their old lives to follow their dreams and forget their pasts. New is in the name. New people. New area. New everything. No one knows anything about you, and that is what you needed the most. 

The raindrops on the cab window trickled down in a race to be the first in reaching the ground. Neon signs of local pubs turning to blurs as the car sped down the road. Your head rested against the cool window, helping with the throbbing headache you've had since your flight landed. 

”Up here on the right, ” you informed the driver. He pulled to the curb of your destination, your new life. You handed him the last of the cash in your wallet with a thanks and stumbled out of the cab onto the pavement, your umbrella the only cover from the icy rain. The frigid air bites at your skin, tingling and stinging your nose and cheeks. The cab sped off, right through a puddle, splashing the mucky water all over your backside. You cursed under your breath as the liquid seeps through your long coat. So much for first impressions. 

You finally lifted your gaze to the surrounding area, admiring its beauty. The giant, brick townhomes tower above you, each differing in color but remaining similar in structure. All the pictures you've seen can't compare to the architectural masterpieces in front of you. The moonlight in the night sky casts an ethereal, white glow onto the buildings, only to combine with the yellow beams radiating from the lampposts.

Continuing your gaze down the road, you notice a break in the houses, creating a subtle alley, your destination. The lampposts’ guiding the way like guardians angels as you walk, leading you to your bright future. You quickly reach the alley and your breath gets caught in your throat. The door at the very end had been painted a powder blue, and plants surrounded the walls. Above, string lights are draped across the fire escapes of the neighboring buildings. In an instant, a warm feeling settles in your chest, despite the dropping temperatures of the rainy outdoors. How odd, something so trivial as a brightly painted door, some lights, and some plants can instantly feel so comfortable, so welcoming. 

You walked to the door and pushed it open. You're greeted with a tiny flight of stairs, reaching another door at the top. You closed your umbrella and began the trek to the top of the stairs. This is it. The new beginning you've worked so hard for. No one knows who you are, or what you've gone through. You could be a completely different person if you wanted to. But that's not what you want. You wanted to finally be able to be yourself for once in your goddamn life, to not have to hide behind a fake smile and persona. The short journey to the stairs ended too quickly. The feeling of bile in your throat suddenly making its presence evident. With all the courage you could muster up, you raised your hand and lightly knocked on the door. 

You aren't standing there for long when the door whips open, revealing a tanned, charming man in tight, grey jeans and an orange button up. You quickly introduced yourself with the hope you didn't have the wrong address. 

”Come in! I'm Poe, we've talked on the phone a couple of times, ” the man replied to your introduction. He stepped aside to let you into the home and you release the breath you didn't realize you'd been holding. 

”Yes! Of course! Sorry, the journey here has been something else, ” you replied, stepping into the entry hallway and laying your umbrella in the corner. 

Poe took your coat from your shoulders, hanging it on the rack on the wall, as you explained why it was covered in water. As you walk down the short hallway, your breath catches once again. The large living room takes you by surprise. The high ceilings reach the heavens, with floor to ceiling windows on the back wall. A gorgeous black, brick fireplace sits to your right, a stark contrast to the powder white walls. A black spiral staircase settled to your immediate left leads to a balcony and a hallway, which you assume is where the bedrooms are. Next to the bottom of the staircase is a hallway leading to the kitchen. Returning your gaze to the room, you take notice of the modern, geometric furniture. The angular white couches and chairs and the dark, stained-wood coffee table only adding to the luxurious atmosphere. The bile in your throat recedes as the newly familiar warmth finds its home in your chest. 

Poe subtly clearing his throat knocks you from your trance as he sits on the couch, pointing towards one of the chairs for you to sit at. As you make your way to the chair, a door is opened upstairs.

”So you obviously have the room, but meeting the roommates is a big deal.  _ I _ know you're not a murderer, but they don't know that yet, ” Poe winked and you both chuckled. Suddenly the creator of the noise from upstairs made his presence known. A dark-skinned man emerged from the hallway and leaned over the balcony. God, is being beautiful a requirement to live here? Did I read the fine print properly on the lease? Am I allowed to be here?

”Hey, ” he yelled your name from over the railing before starting down the coiled staircase, ” I've heard so much about you! The names’ Finn.” He finished coming down the stairs as he finished his sentence. He made his way over to you, shook your head and took a seat next to Poe. But your brow furrowed. 

” Forgive me, but weren't there supposed to be three of you, ” you question, ” did something happen?” 

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance at your realization before returning their gaze to you. Your mouth dried instantly at their action. 

”Yeah, he's… uh... out right now. I told him you'd be showing up but he shrugged it off, ” Poe stated lowly, ” but he should be back tomorrow so you can just meet him then.” You glanced at your watch. You and Poe had chosen this time with the intention of being able to meet everyone at the same time. Everyone was supposed to be home, but apparently, you weren't good enough to cancel plans for. Asshole. You already knew you wouldn't like him. 

The three of you talked for what felt like hours, not about anything in particular, just with the intention of getting to know them each better. You were careful to avoid the topic of your home and past, not quite ready to let  _ anyone _ know about that. Eventually, the conversation drew to an end as you yawned. 

” Let me show you to your room, ” Poe chuckled. He got up and made his way to the stairs, gesturing for you to follow behind. 

” I know your stuff won't get here for a couple of days, so we put an extra mattress and sheets in there until it does, ” he states, continuing the walk. At the top of the stairs, he gestured to the door on your left and then your right, Finn’s room on the left and his on the right. Further down the hall, he pointed to the door to the right and then at the end of the hall, your room and the bathroom at the end. You take note of the door across from yours that he had yet to tell you about. Poe stepped aside, inviting you to open the door to your room. You slowly pushed the handle down and opened the door, taking in the sight. The whole back wall and part of the roof are made of windows. The night sky shines through as the raindrops collect on the glass and trickle down. A queen-size mattress with mix-matched sheets sits on the ground against the wall to your left. There is a sliding mirror door on the right which you presume leads to the closet. It's perfect. You thanked Poe, setting your duffel down next to the bed. Shutting the door, you quickly changed into the set of pajamas you brought with you, thankful for the height of the building, not allowing anyone to look through the wall of windows, and slid into the sheets of the bed. After your long day of traveling, you closed your eyes and let the soft drumming of rain on the roof lull you into a peaceful slumber. 

As the golden rays of morning light glistened through the window, your sleep drew to an end. You slowly opened your eyes and listened to the already busy street outside. Shifting and stretching in the bed, you thought of the day's to-do list: 

  * Get ready
  * Head to the bookstore you applied at for your interview
  * Rock the interview
  * Come home and meet the asshole that didn't care to meet you last night



Simple enough. 

You climbed out of bed and reached for your bag to grab your outfit. You chose a tight, black turtleneck tucked into skinny, black cigarette pants, a black belt with a gold buckle, and strappy black heels. Your go-to classy outfit. You finish getting ready and head down the stairs to grab your coat. You head down the stairs that lead outside, ready for whatever the world wanted to throw at you. Opening the door, the frigid air hit your face. The fresh scent of recently fallen rain hung thick. You made your way out of the alley, pulling out your phone for directions. You made sure to find the coffee shop on the way and add it to the directions. Just down the road, take a right, and-- you crashed right into a sturdy wall of black that smelled vaguely of firewood and leather. Well not necessarily a wall, but very similar. A towering, muscular body was firmly planted in front of you. Black everything. Shoes, jeans, hoodie, and jacket. His hands were rooted in his pockets but you could still make out just how large they were. 

” I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention and-” the words caught in your throat as you found the face attached to the wall. His raven locks cascading to just above his shoulders like a river of petroleum, a direct contrast to the pale skin that glistened in the late morning light. His lips, pink, full, and pressed into a hard line. His prominent nose, similar to that of the statues of gods. His skin peppered with freckles and moles. You finally made it to his eyes. Pools of golden ambrosia and amber, shimmering with curiosity and something else you couldn't quite name, fixated on analyzing you just as you were doing to him. 

” Watch where you're going next time, ” his voice deep and endearing but laced with venom, causing you to shudder. He scowled and quickly continued on his way. 

” Okay, asshole, ” you mumble. 

You returned on your journey with a slight tingle on the back of your neck.

How odd. He didn't have to be so rude. Just a simple, ” you're fine” would have sufficed. But no. He had to be a dick. Despite his impolite words that struck a chord with you, you couldn't deny his handsomeness. His beautiful eyes scorching holes in your brain, making their presence known, as to say, ” we’re not leaving your mind anytime soon.” Part of you wanted to have a conversation with the man, to understand the curiosity in his eyes. But no. He acted as though you weren't worth a conversation. His scowl reminded you of the expression made when you step on a piece of gum. 

You finally made it to the bookstore and noticed the bright red door. Upon opening it, the smell of old paper and leather flew up your nose. With bookshelves lining the walls and a grand staircase in the middle leading to the upstairs, it felt oddly similar to a store on Diagon Alley, whimsical even. With the vaguely familiar setting, you felt right at home, and continued in to start the interview.

You finished the interview, bought a book and decided to grab some food at the cafe you forgot to stop at on the way there. You sat down, ordered your food, and transported yourself into the book. Hours went by before you decided it was time to head home. 

As you made it back to the alleyway, the sun had almost finished setting, causing the lights outside to turn on. The starlike wonders glistened in your eyes as you finished the walk home. Trudging up the stairs, you took a deep breath. Only one last thing to do before you can go to bed and then complete your move-in tomorrow: meet the last roommate. Easy enough, right? How bad could it be? You opened the door, hung up your coat, and headed towards the living room. As you inched your way forwards, you noticed a thick head of ebony hair sitting on the chair you sat at last night, facing away from you, chatting with Finn and Poe.

” Oh, you must be the other roommate. I'm-” you stop mid-sentence as the head turns to face you. 

” You've gotta be kidding me, ” you mumbled. 

There on the couch are those same amber eyes from this morning with a devilish smirk plastered on the face attached.

Poe, noticing the rising tension speaks first, ” This... is Kylo.”


	2. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the mysterious man, but his tantums throw you through a loop.

Your heartbeat thundered inside your chest at the sight of the man from this morning sitting right in front of you. Your eyes shot to your feet as you shuffled to the other chair across from who you now know as Kylo. Kylo… What kind of name is that? Who the hell does he think he is? With his gorgeous hair… And face… And body…  _ Ugh!  _ An unwelcome warmth began to situate itself in lower places than your chest.  _ Get yourself together _ , you thought,  _ he's- he's barbaric. Yes… Not worth your time.  _ After what seems like years, you made it to the chair, Kylo’s dark eyes fixated on you the whole time, making the bile in your throat threaten to erupt. 

” Yes, ” the same honeyed voice from this morning began, ” I believe we… Met,  _ briefly, _ this morning.” His eyes narrowed at you, with all the intention of scrutinizing your every move. 

” Yeah,  _ met _ is one word for it, ” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. Kylo’s head tilted, ever so slightly, which wouldn't have been noticed if your gaze wasn't fixed on his mannerisms.

” Oh, yeah. Well, that's great,” Poe attempted to diffuse the situation, miserably failing, as there was no way you were going to back down from this man now. The tension hung in the air so thick that you could slice through it. There was no way you were going to let Kylo make your life miserable. You'd just have to be semi-nice for now… For now. But that didn't mean you couldn't be petty. 

” Yeah… Great, ” you began, with the same honey-coated venom as the vile man in front of you. ”Speaking of great, how was your night…  _ Kylo _ ?”

He scoffed quietly. ” Fine. No one ran into me.”

To hell with niceness, he didn’t deserve it. 

” Maybe you were just out of the way, ” you responded curtly.

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance with terror-filled eyes. They had no idea where this conversation would lead to. But you knew. It would end with you and Kylo hating each other  _ even more _ . The only way you wanted it to end. Kylo’s left eye twitched with his rising anger, his hands clenched into fists and opened in an instant. Just what you wanted to see. A physical reaction to your taunting. Your upper lip twitched, begging for you to give in and smirk, but you weren't quite finished.

” Maybe tomorrow you should stay in your room while we move my stuff in. Y’know, just so no one bumps into you, ” you said, finally allowing a fake, friendly smile to creep onto your face. As the last word fell from your lips, Kylo abruptly stood, eyes a devilish black, storming into the kitchen. Finn’s face still stuck in fear, while Poe’s had grown into an amused grin. It was a good thing you two were getting enjoyment from this circus show.

A cabinet slammed in the other room, making everyone jump.  _ Maybe I should apologize _ , you thought,  _ seems like the big man has little toddler tantrums _ . Sighing, you stood and strutted to the kitchen, formulating your insincere apology. That is, until you saw the child. Kylo’s eyes darted to you, filled with the fire of rage inside him. His hands were pressed firmly into fists, ready to break the first thing that made a noise. His hair, once flowing, now covering his face. His teeth clenched. Looks like someone's never been put in his place. You weren't about to apologize now after witnessing his little temper. 

” Uh…” you began, ” my bad?” Out of fear of repercussions of your last words, you turned around and ran back into the living room.

” I think I'm gonna head to bed, ” you quickly said to Finn and Poe with an awkward laugh and hurried upstairs to your room. Before opening your door, you glanced at the door in front of yours. Now recognizing this as Kylo’s room, you sped into yours, sitting on the bed. Your head spun in fear. You had just angered the one who lived across from you, the man you'd most likely see the most. Well. Not now, if you could help it. Your adrenaline caused your hands to shake and your vision to blur. Deep breaths, that's what you needed. Deep. Breaths. Maybe some water? Not yet though, maybe when everyone was asleep. Yeah. That would be the best option. 

After slightly calming down, you changed into your pajamas. You heard doors close and assumed that everyone finally went to bed. You waited a couple of minutes before quietly opening your door, to not wake the, hopefully, sleeping dragon just across the hall. You slowly crept down the stairs with careful steps, as the lights were off, and into the kitchen. Just a small glass of water and then you can sleep. You gradually filled a cup with water and gulped it down. Then inched back towards the stairs. Before reaching the stairs, a low shuffling sound caught your attention. Your gaze darted to the living room, eyes narrowed to try and see through the thick darkness. A lamp switched on, causing you to jump and your heart to race at the abrupt light. But what scared you the most was what turned on the lamp. Or rather, who. Sitting in the chair you had sat in not so long ago, was the infant himself, ankle resting on his leg and head resting on his elbow. His eyes traveled down your body and back up to your eyes, an involuntary shudder moving through your limbs.

” I don't  _ appreciate _ it when new people think they can disrespect me. In my own home nonetheless, ” he said lowly, the haunting voice reverberating in your chest. You scoffed.

” It's my house now too, might want to get used to it,” your voice laced with the same amount of hatred he’d used. ”  _ I  _ don't appreciate it when people think they can disrespect _ me _ , ” you repeated his words. 

At this Kylo jumped from the chair and closed in on you in three strides. Your back hit the cool metal of the stairs as his hands grabbed onto the railing on either side of you, his knuckles white from the force. His lips crept near your ear.

” I only respect those who  _ earn it _ , ” he whispered. Your legs grew weak and a whimper escaped your lips, the warmth returning between your thighs. You swallowed the other lewd noises that wanted to flee your throat and put one hand on his chest. 

” I only earn the respect from those who are  _ worth it _ , ” you whispered back, using all your force to push him away. He moved just enough for you to escape and run up the stairs into your bedroom, hastily closing your door. Your back hit the door and a long sigh escaped your lips. What. Just. Happened. You quickly climbed into bed and prayed to whatever higher power you could that whatever just happened was just a hallucination or a really strange, realistic dream. You closed your eyes, slowed your racing heart, and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

  
  


You woke to the delicious scent of sizzling bacon, wafting from downstairs.  _ Wow, whoever is making this knows how to cook. It smells delicious _ , you thought. It wouldn’t hurt to go see if they made extra. As you walked downstairs, the aroma became more distinguished, making your mouth water and your stomach rumble. Making it into the kitchen, you see Finn and Poe sitting at the small table in the right corner, eating, and the giant, muscular child in front of the stove.  _ Dammit. He can cook. _ At the sound of your footsteps, Kylo turned, spatula in hand. 

” Oh, ” his voice began, ” we didn't have enough for you, but we have this one piece here.” The smirk that you hated so much showing on his face as he pointed to the plate with a tiny, inch-long piece of bacon. 

” I'm good, it's probably poisoned anyways, ” you said, sitting at the table with the others. 

“So, what time are the movers getting here,” Poe asked.

You looked at the clock hanging on the wall, “ uh, in about 30 minutes… I don’t have a lot of stuff so it shouldn’t take long”

“Good, Poe and I need to pack for our trip,” replied Finn. 

“Trip?” You and Kylo said at the same time. 

“Oh shit, yeah Finn and I have to go on a work trip for like, a month.”

Your eyes felt like they were going to explode if you widened them anymore. One month. In this house. Alone with Kylo.  _ Oh god, he’s going to murder me _ , you thought. You glanced towards him, his eyes were just as wide as yours.  _ Looks like we’re thinking the same thing… _

“Oh! That’ll be  _ fun _ ,” you said, attempting to be supportive, “ when do you guys leave?” 

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance, it seemed they did that a lot. 

Finn decided to be the one to speak, ”uh, we leave in a week…”

_ Great. Just great.  _ The thought of spending a month alone in a house with Kylo irked you. You would never be able to catch a break, endlessly going back and forth with taunts and insults. It was going to be a long month, that was for sure. 

The movers arrived soon after and you set all your furniture and clothing up, just how you liked. Your simple room reminded you of the only place you could find comfort in back in your hometown, the library. Your bookshelves lined the wall behind your bed with the Queen-sized thing in the middle. Your plants made the room feel alive and welcoming, a breath of fresh air. Finn and Poe helped you with everything, and Kylo, just as you had presumed, stayed in his room the whole time, the door closed so you couldn't get a glimpse of his living space. 

At the end of the moving, you flopped onto your bed, spreading out into the solace of the plush comforter beneath you. One month. One month with the devil.  _ Shit _ . There was no escaping this.  _ Maybe he'll stay at a friend's house if you annoy him enough.  _ The plans of somehow getting Kylo out of the house swirled through your head. Acceptable ideas? Probably not. You couldn't help but dream. 

After moving everything and getting settled, you decided a shower would help calm you down. Grabbing your pajamas and toiletries you marched to the door swinging it open. But instead of the empty hallway you were hoping to find, you found Kylo standing in his doorway with the same intentions as you, using the shower. You thought quickly and sprinted towards the end of the hall, making it to the bathroom before him, slamming the door and turning the lock. 

” Are you a child, it's just a fucking bathroom, ” you heard his voice muffled by the door. 

” Yes, and a bathroom I intend on using for a  _ long _ time, ” you taunted with a devilish grin.

You hear a scoff from behind the door and footsteps receding.  _ Yup. A long month. _

You hopped into the shower and let the hot water relax your muscles and the steam open your pores, letting the grime and dirt wash away. 

All of a sudden, a loud knock sounds on the door.

”Hurry up, ” Kylo yelled over the water. You scoffed. You were almost finished anyway. 

You quickly finished up and changed into your pajamas. You opened the door and found Kylo sitting on the floor.

” No need to pout, princess. I'm done, ” you voiced and headed to your room. You fell back into bed with a sigh, listening to Kylo start the shower. Suddenly, he burst through your door with nothing but a towel laying around his waist. His hair was damp from only a moment's touch of water, and his skin shimmered from the wetness. 

” You used… All the hot water, ” he said with deep conviction in his tone, causing you to belt out a laugh. 

” Coldwater is good for the skin and hair, maybe you should try it out, ” you said between laughs.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed in anger.

” Maybe you should shower in the mornings.”

”Don't be a baby, it's just cold water. Think of it like you're in a pool, ” you said with a wink, getting out of bed and pushing him out the door. You shut it behind him, crawled back in bed and let sleep overcome you in preparation for your first day at work the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Kylo in the near future :) because he's my little emo boy. Thank you again for reading! <3


	3. To New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day at work, and a night out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted sexual assault? Kinda? It’s more implied I guess

A loud bang rang throughout the house, waking you from the deep rest you were indulged in. Shifting in your plush covers, the dread of getting up filled your body. But you knew you should check on the noise, to make sure none of the 4-year-olds hurt themselves. You pushed the covers back with a groan and stumbled downstairs. You walked to the kitchen where the sound had originated in and found Kylo hunched over the countertop.

” Is- uh, is everything okay, ” you meekly sang out, still groggy from sleep.

” What, ” Kylo whipped around to face you, the same rabid expression from the other night stuck on his face. He _emotionally_ wasn't fine, but that wasn't your problem.

” I heard a loud noise and just wanted to make sure everything was okay, but you seem… _fine,_ so I'm going back to sleep.” You turned around to walk towards the stairs but his hand caught your wrist pulling you back. 

” Are you always going to be difficult, ” he asked. You put a fake expression of contemplation on your face and then came to a conclusion.

” Hm, that depends. Are you always going to act like a petulant child?”

His deep voice hummed with recognition. 

” Now if you would kindly let go of my wrist, I'd like to go back to sleep.”

Kylo released your wrist and pulled his hand back as if you'd burned him. You gave him a suspecting look and started back up the stairs to your room. 

You laid in bed for what felt like hours waiting for sleep to consume you. To your unfortunate demise, the alarm on your phone rang out. You fumbled out of bed to get ready for work, grateful that there wasn't a uniform. You wandered to the closet and chose a white chunky-knit sweater, a cheetah print midi skirt, and black boots. You checked yourself in the mirror, finished getting ready, and headed out the front door. 

The trees that lined the sidewalk on your way to work started shedding their leaves as a gust of cool air. Your hair blew in front of your face and you inhaled the fresh fall scent, eventually making it to the vibrant door of the bookstore. 

Walking in, you noticed a cheerful girl behind the counter in the center of the building, just before the staircase. She had black hair, short with bangs, and a white shirt with a tan leather jacket over it.

” Hi there! Welcome to The Retreat, can I help you find anything today, ” her voice rang through the building.

” Oh! I'm actually a new hire? Today's my first day, ” you replied shyly adding your name at the end. 

” That makes sense, ” she chuckled, ” well, I'm Rose, I guess I'll be training you today!”

” Cool, do I need to do anything in particular before we get started or…”

  
  


Rose showed you the ins and outs of the store and how to do your job properly. It was an easy job, stocking books, re-shelving them, checking people out, etc. But the best part was being able to read or chat with Rose while no one was in the store. You learned all about Rose and her past, listening intently the whole time.

” But yeah, my sister and I moved here about five years ago and we've loved it ever since, ” she finished her story, ” what about you?”

” Oh- uh. I just moved here and I'm still getting used to it… That's about it, ” you said, causing Rose's eyes to narrow in curiosity. 

” Well if you're in search of new friends, my sister and I would be honored, ” she said, nudging your shoulder, ” we're actually going out tonight if you want to go with us?” 

You pondered the idea for a minute. _I mean, I have nothing else going. But Poe and Finn are leaving soon. Hm._ You finally looked back at Rose

” Sure, I'd love to. Do you care if I invite my roommates? They're leaving to go out of town soon and I want to get closer before they leave, Ya know?”

” Hell yeah, girl! The more the merrier. I'll text you the details.” 

You and Rose talked, laughed, and bonded for the rest of your shift, and afterward, you started to walk home, texting Finn and Poe. 

Finn, Poe, You

6:30 You:

So who's down to party tonight? >:)

6:31 Poe:

Is that even a question? LET’S GET CRAZY!

6:31 Finn:

I'm in, I'll text Kylo. 

_Ugh no. Not Kylo, he’ll be a buzzkill._ You were almost home when your phone dinged again.

6:40 Finn:

Kylo said he’s gonna pass. 

6:41 Poe:

LAME

6:41 You:

We'll have fun without him ;)

You laughed as you made it to the front door, heading up the stairs. You hung up your coat and found Kylo setting on a chair in the living room with a book open. His eyes scanning the page with intense curiosity and the craving of knowledge. He didn't even look up as you walked up the stairs into your room.

You scavenged your closet for the perfect outfit, you needed to make a good first impression. You chose a silky, red, cowl-neck tank top, tucked into black skinny jeans, and strappy red pumps. You topped it off with a black leather jacket to combat the cold. Your phone chimed as Rose texted you the address and time you were meeting, you still had about 15 minutes until you needed to leave. You decided to go downstairs and wait for Finn and Poe. 

As you made it downstairs you saw Kylo, sitting in the exact same position as earlier, with the same starry-eyed look fixed on the pages. He kept his eyes down as you sat across from him, studying his every move. 

” Whatcha reading, ” your voice was innocent, hoping to get a reaction from him. 

His gaze never left the book. 

”A book, ” he responded, curtly.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Of course, Kylo would make a stupid comment. Why wouldn't he?

Doors opened upstairs and you stood, waiting for Finn and Poe to come down. They both stepped to the balcony and looked you up and down.

” Damn girl! We're gonna get free drinks tonight, ” Poe yelled down to you. You laughed and looked down to your feet, face turning a red that rivaled your shirt. As you looked back up, you found Kylo’s gaze in your peripheral. His eyes had moved from his book to roaming your body, pupils dilated with something you couldn't place. The warmth returned in your lower abdomen, but before it could continue, you walked to the door, attempting to avoid his wicked gaze.

You, Finn, and Poe headed to the club you were meeting Rose and her sister at. You met them in line to get in, but didn't have to wait long to get it. Rose said it was because of you but you dismissed her. 

You all found a booth in the back of the bar, and Rose ordered two rounds of shots for everyone. 

” Girl, it's gonna take more than that to get me, ” you winked at Rose. She took that as a challenge. One you shouldn't have given her. 

Rose kept the drinks flowing and you took them with enthusiasm, anything to forget your difficult, but gorgeous, roommate. 

You and Rose found the dance floor and chose two strangers to dance with. You chose a blonde-haired man, with piercing green eyes. His good looks roped you in and you danced, for what felt like, all night. He slowly started whispering odd things in your ear. If you hadn't been drinking, your working brain would have had you leave sooner. You excused yourself to go to the restroom and grabbed Rose on the way. 

” What?! I was having fun, ” Rose said as you pulled her away. You looked behind you and saw the guy you were dancing with slowly follow you and Rose. Your brain was screaming to leave.

”Those guys are being creepy, ” you slurred, ” we need a break.” 

All of a sudden, your phone chimed. 

1:12 Unknown: 

Where did you go

”Uh, Rose… Look at this.” You showed her the suspicious text message. You quickly tried to type a response, your brain not correlating with your fingertips. 

1:15 You: 

Is thid the crewpy giy folwing ud

1:16 Unknown:

I should’ve known you don’t have my number saved. Where are you? 

You and Rose shared a glance and decided not to respond to the strange message and left the restroom. Rose left the restroom and you followed shortly after. You opened the door and scanned the hallway, seeing Rose all the way at the end heading back into the crowd without you. You started towards the end of the hallway when an arm snaked across your torso, pulling you back. A face found the crook of your neck, and you felt hot breath down the back of your neck, an involuntary shudder jerked through you.

” You were gone for too long, ” the voice said, carrying the smell of alcohol to your nose. 

You pushed from the arm and found the man you were dancing with. 

” I was just about to leave anyway, haha.”

” No. I don't think you were, ” he said, his eyes getting darker. He started towards you, with each of his steps you matched with a step backward. Until he abruptly halted, eyes growing wide in terror. You turned to find a mass of black standing right behind you. Your gaze found the face of none other than the man who wasn't supposed to be there, Kylo. 

Kylo grabbed your wrist and led you away from the man and back to the booth you and your friends we're at earlier in the night. There, you found Poe whispering to Finn and Finn with a giant smile plastered on his face. 

” I'm taking her home, ” Kylo told them. 

Finn and Poe gave questioning glances but nodded in agreement.

” But I don't want to go home, ” you whimpered, ” I'm having fun.”

Kylo met your eyes with the same hunger from earlier in his amber pools. 

” We're. Leaving, ” he said sternly, causing the heat from earlier to return. 

” Ugh, fine. But I'm gonna hate you forever.” 

Kylo rolled his gorgeous eyes and led you outside to the cab that was waiting. He nudged you into the back, climbing in behind you and giving the cabbie your address. 

” What were you doing there anyway? I thought you weren’t coming,” you started. 

” Having _fun_ , ” his cold voice rang through your chest. 

” Well thank you for saving me, but I could've taken him. I'd completely ruin that guy.”

A low chuckle came from his throat, so quiet that you didn't know if your intoxicated brain had imagined it. 

” I'm sure you could've, but it didn't look like it.”

Your eyes slowly started feeling heavy, making it hard for them to remain open.

” Yeah, I'm a black belt in kicking ass, ” you said sluggishly, laying your head on his shoulder. His muscles tensed at the abrupt contact but you felt him slowly relax as the ride went on. You had almost fallen asleep when a whisper sang out.

” Maybe one day you can show me.” 

And with that, you succumbed to the alcohol-induced sleep that had been calling your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to HEAT UP
> 
> This chapter was slightly rushed so I apologize for that. Updates may be weekly starting now, maybe not? It just depends on how bored I get :) thank you for reading and much to all of you <3 
> 
> Ps: I love reading everyone’s comments so please share your thought and stuff :))


	4. Of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe leave, and Kylo’s ”friend” pays a visit.

It was the day your safety nets were set to leave. After today, you’d be stuck with Kylo. No one to break the heightened tension that seemed to arise whenever you two were in the same room. No one to worry about your safety when you made Kylo angry. Not for a month, a long, drawn-out month.

You and Kylo still hadn't discussed the night where he swept you away from the bar. After the cab ride, the next thing you remembered was waking up in your bed. Part of you didn't want to talk to him about it. You wanted to keep believing that it was just some crazy dream and that Finn and Poe helped you home. But no matter how much you tried to push the night out in your head, you couldn't help but remember the soft look his eyes held as he led you home. 

You heard your name, muffled, through the door of your room.

” We have to leave in 20 minutes, now get out here and spend time with us, ” Poe yelled from outside. You laughed, knowing how much you were going to miss them. Even though you'd only known them for a short time, they found a way to become a large part of your life. With a sigh, you went to meet the two down in the living room. 

” So, I'm taking you guys to the airport right, ” you said.

” Uh, actually, Kylo said he wanted to, ” Finn’s voice was low and nervous like he wanted to prevent you from getting upset. Which didn't work.

” Are you kidding? He can't be serious, ” you laughed but deep down you were slightly hurt. 

” Oh you know Kylo, ” Poe stated, ” His car is _his_ car.”

Screw this, you were going to talk to the diva. 

You marched up to his room and banged on his door with the force of all your anger. No answer. You knocked again, the waves reverberating in your chest from the pressure. Finally, his door swung open and you were met with a pale torso.Your breath caught in your throat as you came to the conclusion that Kylo was still getting ready because all he was wearing was black dress pants and black socks. The muscular body in front of you looked as if it was carved by the gods. His lip twitched, wanting to graduate into a smirk, noticing your staring. That same devilish look gleaming in his eyes. 

” um- uh. I- sorry, ” you stuttered out, cursing yourself with how weak you sounded. Then you quickly remembered why you were up there in the first place. 

” I thought we decided I was taking Finn and Poe? Remember? Because you had ’ _very important matters to attend to’, ”_ with the last of the sentence you dropped your voice an octave to imitate his deep gravelly voice. His eyes narrowed at your portrayal of him.

” Plans change, kid.”

With that, he shut the door, leaving you standing in the hallway, mouth agape at his curtness. You marched back down the stairs and slumped on the couch. 

” How’d that go, ” Poe said, the amusement evident in his tone. 

” Haha, you're so funny, Poe, ” your own false amusement even more noticeable, ” I hope he knows I'm still going.”

” I'm sure he'll love that, ” Finn said, with an attempt to be sincere. 

Just then Kylo’s door opened upstairs and he walked down to join you, now actually wearing clothes. 

” You guys ready, ” he asked flatly. 

Finn and Poe nodded and you started to walk towards the door with them.

” And where are you going, ” Kylo asked you. 

” With you, ” the plastic smile pasted on your face. 

His eyes narrowed once more, staring at you intently until he sighed and started walking out the door to the car. 

You made it to the car last and saw Finn and Poe getting in the back together, leaving the front seat open for you. _You have_ **_got_ ** _to be kidding me._ You climbed into the front seat as Kylo was putting the bags into the trunk. This was going to be a long ride…

* * *

The ride was quiet. The deafening silence oddly rang in your ears. 

“So are you guys excited,” you said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, our hotel is by a beach, and it should be warm. So it’ll be fun,” Finn said. 

“That’s awesome,” you replied. 

You turned your attention back to the road but something on the driver’s side caught your attention. Kylo’s hand. It was resting on the gear shift, straining under the sheer force of his muscles, his arms straining under the tight dress shirt. The warmth began pooling in between your thighs. Kylo subtly clearing his throat brought you out of your trance and your eyes glanced to his face, where you saw him looking at you but his face still to the road. He had caught you staring... Your eyes went wide and the redness in your face could've rivaled the deep red of the seats in the car. 

  
  


After what felt like hours, you arrived at the airport. You and Kylo said goodbye to Finn and Poe and then got back into the car. 

” So what now, ” you asked Kylo.

” _You_ go home, and _I_ go do the things I planned on doing.”

You groaned, ” Why don't I just go with you? It saves gas, and in the long run, it's better for the environment.” 

He side-eyed you as he pulled out of the airport. 

” Fine. But don't embarrass me.” 

You smirked at how easily he gave in. 

”I wouldn't dream of _ever_ doing that to you.”

* * *

You pulled up to your first destination, Kylo’s work. The giant tower of First Order Industries could rival almost every other building in town. It was made entirely of glass and looked as if one single prick of a needle would send it crumbling. You and Kylo walked into the building and into the elevator. He pressed the button to take the elevator to the top floor, having to swipe a card for it to take you there. _Damn, he must be a big deal to work up there._ The elevator was silent, only filled with the sound of Kylo’s breathing.

The ding of the elevator signaled that you'd made it to your destination and the doors opened. The sleek black walls and stark white floors flooded your vision. Desks and cubicles covered the floor, each worker acting like a robot in their duties. Kylo took off walking and you trailed behind him until you came upon giant glass doors leading into an office, the nameplate next to it said Kylo’s full name. He had his own office… He trudged through the doors, shutting them before you could walk in, making the doors slam in your face. You stood there, mouth open in disbelief. 

” You must be new here, ” a voice rang out behind you. 

” What makes you think that, ” you replied, still staring at the doors. 

” Because everyone here is already used to him slamming doors in our faces.” 

You laughed and turned around to put a face to the voice. You turned to see a tall pale man with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. His face set in a mischievous smirk as he met your eyes. 

” Well I thankfully don't work here, I'm just visiting, ” you said to the man, offering your name and your hand. He took the hand and kissed it.

”Noah. Noah Brown.”

” Nice to meet you, Noah. Were you about to go meet with the grouch?”

” Unfortunately. Here, ” he said as he walked to the door and opened it, gesturing you to walk into Kylo’s office. You thanked him with a smile and walked into the room. The office was huge. The back wall was completely glass with a full view of the city, the floors and walls both a mirrored black with blood-red couches and accents. Kylo sat at a black desk with his back to you, mumbling something into his phone. 

” He’ll be on the phone for a while, I usually just act like this book is interesting, ” Noah said, handing you a book that was sitting on one of the couches. You snickered, causing kylo to promptly turn around and your hand to come and cover your mouth in an attempt to quiet yourself.

” I'll call you back, ” Kylo said abruptly, putting his phone on the desk, ” What do you want Brown?”

”Forgive me sir, but Hux sent me to remind you to send the quarterly numbers to him.”

” That can wait until later, I'm busy right now. Leave us, ” Kylo’s eyes narrowed at you. 

Noah’s eyes shot to the floor. 

” Yes sir, ” he mumbled. Noah’s eyes moved to yours and you both nodded a silent goodbye. You turned to watch him leave, his once tall posture turned to a cowering hunch.

” Don't fraternize with my subordinates, ” Kylo’s voice was low and vicious after the door shut. 

”Does that mean I can get with your _superiors_ , ” you questioned with a wink. 

His eyes narrowed once more.

” We’re leaving.”

” What? Already, ” you whined, ” I wanted to see what you do.” One question burned in your head: if he's such a big shot, why does he share a house with roommates?

Kylo stood and marched to the door, and you put the question in the back of your mind for later.

You quickly made it to the car and sped to your next stop. Lunch. You soon found out that a large man like Kylo ate **a lot.** He ordered a huge burger, extra fries, and a large drink from the cafe you stopped at, which he made very clear to get it to go. 

You shortly were arriving at home, speeding inside to eat your meal. 

You and Kylo ate in silence, avoiding all forms of eye contact. You pulled out your book and started reading, you got so lost in the words that you didn't see Kylo get up and go to his room. 

A loud knock at the front door took you out of your trance. _Who would be here if Finn and Poe aren't here?_ You crept towards the door and looked through the peephole, seeing a familiar face. It was Rose holding a bottle of wine. You opened the door, the shocked expression never leaving your face.

” Sorry I didn't text, I just wanted to surprise you!”

” You're fine! How’d you find my house?” 

” Oh Finn and Poe told me. When they mentioned they were going out of town I figured you'd enjoy some company.”

”Yeah girl, come on!”

You and Rose walked to the living room, turned on some reality TV on the flatscreen above the fireplace, and popped open the bottle.

Not long after, Kylo came down the stairs.

” Don't tell me you actually enjoy that garbage, ” he said, sitting on the chair next to the couch. He had changed into black sweatpants that sat perfectly on his wide hips and a tight grey shirt that clung to his muscles.

” You probably only watch documentaries on war or something, ” you scoffed, making Rose belt out a laugh. 

” War documentaries are very educational, ” he retorted, the ghost of a grin on his lips. 

You sat in silence for a minute until he got up and traveled to the kitchen.

Rose hit your shoulder. 

” Um, why wasn't I told that your other roommate is _hot._ ”

” He's not _that_ good looking, ” you rolled your eyes, knowing you were lying to yourself. 

Rose’s eyes bulged out of her head.

” You're obviously blind if you don't think that man is _gorgeous_.” 

You laughed a little too hard, knowing that Kylo really was stunning. He came back from the kitchen, water bottle in hand, stopping right before the stairs. You turned to look at him, sensing the abrupt stop and your eyes met. His amber globes filled with hunger, his pupils dilating ever so slightly. The redness crept up the back of your neck and onto your face. You decided it was time to look away, but before you did, you thought you witnessed Kylo wink at you before he turned and marched up the stairs. _What was that?_ You decided there was no way that had happened and it was just the alcohol in your system making you see things. 

You and Rose continued to watch TV and chat for hours, the sun had set a bit ago. An abrupt knock at the door startled you. _No one should be here at this time of night._ You slowly walked to the door and saw a tall, brown-haired woman through the peephole. Her cheekbones were high and her dark eyes stared at the door with the same hunger you saw in Kylo earlier in the night. You quickly opened the door.

” Oh, uh- hello. Is Kylo here?” Your eyes went wide and a nauseous feeling settled in your stomach.

” Up here, ” you heard Kylo yell from the top of the stairs. 

You gradually stepped to the side to let her in, watching her slender, beautiful frame walk past you. As she walked up the stairs, you walked back into the living room, eyes still wide. You glanced at Rose who had the same look pasted on her face as you. 

_Of course, Kylo isn’t single and would have a beautiful girlfriend. Because why wouldn't he_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I realized I really like writing and I get bored when I don't, so I might write more often. Please let me know what you think/ what you think going to happen next, hehe. Thank you for reading and much love!! 
> 
> Also, reader IS NOT going to be a home wrecker because, that’s not cool. Much more to come, and most likely some smut in the very near future >:)


	5. Another one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up...

You and Rose sat dumbfounded on the couch. Not in a million years did you think the torturer, Kylo Ren, would have a girlfriend, let alone one that looks like a supermodel. 

“Well. That's not what I was expecting, ” Rose said, stunned. 

” Yeah… I didn't expect to meet a girlfriend tonight.” 

You and Rose finished the bottle of wine and drifted to sleep on the couch. You didn't get to see if or when the woman left. 

You woke to the sound of Rose’s alarm blaring through the living room. She got up, told you goodbye, and tiptoed to the door. Your groggy brain desired more sleep, so you shut your eyes and fell back asleep.

It felt like only minutes when firm hands planted on your shoulders woke you. A gentle shake racked through your body.

” Why are you on the couch, ” Kylo loomed above you now, with an amused look on his face, the morning light gleaming around him. He looked ethereal, like a gift sent from the gods.

” I didn't want to hear you and the  _ girl _ all night, ” you mumbled, rolling over to face the back of the couch.

You heard a low chuckle and receding footsteps before you found the strength to move. With a groan, you rolled off the couch. The soreness in your back making itself known from the restless night on the sofa. You turned to walk towards the kitchen but stopped in your tracks. Kylo was standing in the hallway, leaning on the wall with a plate in his hand. His eyes sparkled in the dawning light, and his muscles protruding out of his tight t-shirt. You sucked in a breath at the sight. 

” Did you save me a piece of bacon the size of a penny this time, ” you teased, eyes narrowing in sarcasm.

His deep voice let out a low hum, the sound filling your chest and causing the butterflies there to erupt. 

” No… This isn't for you, ” he said monotonously. His heavy footsteps sounded as he moved up the stairs to his room. 

Well… You couldn’t say you weren't expecting that. Kylo had never been  _ nice _ to you, let alone make you breakfast. Why would he start now? You were just the new roommate who was a nuisance to him. Your persistent attraction to the dark and mysterious man would never be returned. At least not in your mind. You remembered the night before, and the sinking feeling you had when the woman walked up to Kylo’s room like it was an everyday occurrence. The bile in your throat that threatened to spill out at the thought of her in his room...

A knock at the door pulled you out of your thoughts. You sauntered over and checked the peephole. Your breath hitched at the sight. Another woman. She had platinum hair and piercing blue eyes. Her clothes looked as they came straight off the runway and she held an IPad in her hands.  _ Are you kidding? Another one? _ You opened the door with a smile.

” Hi, can I help you, ” you said. 

” Oh hi, I'm looking for Kylo?”

His voice rang from the other room, just as you had expected.

” Just come on up!” he yelled.

You slid out of the way for her to come in, the deja vu hitting you like a truck. 

Another one. Another woman. Who were these random girls coming at odd times of the day? Late at night, early in the morning?  _ No, no. Who cares. It's none of your business.  _ But curiosity is what killed the cat…

* * *

  
You had made it to your room and had your book out. You read for what felt like a lifetime when you finally heard Kylo’s door open and two sets of footsteps receding, only one returning and shutting the door. 

Two girls. Two girls in the span of under 24 hours. If this was how the month was going to go, you were going to have to leave… or kick him out. The way Kylo so openly accepted the women replayed in your head. 

A cold shower. That's what you needed. You darted to the bathroom and started the spray of water, continuing your mental tirade after hopping in. 

Kylo is a handsome man. No wonder girls were just throwing themselves at him. You wondered if they knew about each other, if he was playing both of them. Maybe he was more cold than you first realized. If he could willingly see two different girls in that amount of time? That's cruel. Maybe it was a good thing you were trying to stop the unwanted attraction to him, he would treat you like crap anyways. You were so submerged in your thoughts that you realized you were in the water for too long, your fingers looked kike raisins. You decided it was time to get out. 

You turned off the water and reached for your towel on the rack outside of the shower curtain. You grabbed it, dried off your hair, and then wrapped it around your body. You threw back the curtain and were met with a towering wall of black. A high pitched scream escaped your throat as you flung the curtain closed. A low chuckle erupted from the black mass outside of the shower.

” What the hell are you doing in here, ” your voice high in shock.

”  _ You  _ left the door unlocked, and  _ I  _ have places to be that I need to get ready for.”

” Can't you get ready in your room?”

” Yes, I can brush my teeth in my room, ” his monotone voice echoed throughout the small room.

You sighed, ” Will you at least hand me my clothes… Please?”

A beat. ” I don't see any clothes, ” you could hear the smirk evident on his lips. 

Your face went red. You had hurried into the bathroom and forgotten your clothes.  _ Shit _ . You sighed once more. You'd have to walk out in front of Kylo. Well, if you were going to do it, you were going to make it dramatic.

” I don't think your  _ girlfriends  _ would appreciate you seeing me in a towel, ” your voice was laced with venom as you pulled back the curtain. Kylo was facing you now, the toothbrush in his hand, mouth agape, and eyes squinted in curiosity. 

” Girlfriends?” 

” Yeah, you know, random women showing up to our house at odd times of the day asking for you. If this is how the whole month is going to go, I'll buy you a hotel room. It's kinda annoying…” 

His upper lip twitched as his eyes opened in understanding.

” Ah, someone is jealous, ” he replied, turning back around into the mirror and placing his toothbrush back in the holder. Jealous? JEALOUS? Okay, yeah maybe a little. 

” Me? Jealous? Of the girls that you're cheating on? I think not, ” you briskly walked past him to the door, making sure to sway your hips seductively. 

You were nearly to your door when the mass of black caged you against that wall, his hands on either side of your shoulders. You suddenly remembered the lack of clothing covering your body, your sex exposed to the cold air. You gripped onto your towel, meeting the fierce eyes of the man in front of you. They were filled with fire and heat and something else you couldn't yet label. 

” Let's get one thing straight,  _ little girl _ .  _ I  _ do not  _ cheat _ , ” his teeth were bared and feral, his pupils dilated nearly to the point of covering his amber irises. ” Those  _ women _ , ” he continued, ” aren't my girlfriends.” 

A strange courage arose in you, despite your absence of covering. 

” Could've fooled me, but whatever man.” 

His lips moved to your ear, teeth grazing your earlobe and making a tremble run through your spine, the courage you briefly held fleeting you in mere seconds.

” Cheating is for the assholes with no respect for themselves or others, contrary to your personal belief, I do have morals, ” his whisper was dark and inviting, making a whimper escape your throat. 

His hand moved to your hip, digits digging into your skin through the thin towel. The heat between your thighs only increased with his action. 

” So, no need to be jealous of them, princess, ” his lips pressed a light kiss to your earlobe, slowly moving to your jaw, and down your neck, stopping just before your collarbone. Your head lifted to allow him better access when a low laugh snapped you back to reality. Kylo quickly removed his hands and sped into his room, slamming his door. 

Your back was frozen to the wall, thoughts running rampant in disbelief and arousal. Slowly peeling your body from the wall, you made your way to your room and laid down on the bed. Your lower half screaming for attention at the unattended arousal.  _ Screw it.  _

Your hand snaked over your form, releasing your body from the confines of the towel. Your digits crept down to your untouched sex. Your fingers rubbed slow circles over your clit with the images of Kylo pinning you to the wall replaying in your brain. You started to speed up as your other hand moved to your entrance. Short, breathy moans escaped your throat, forgetting that the nuisance who caused your arousal was within earshot. 

Your fingers teased your entrance, slowly dipping in, but never fully submerging. Once you finally inserted a digit, your breath hitched and a wanton moan escaped your throat. Your mind flashing with imagines of it being Kylo’s fingers rather than yours. His massive hands knuckle deep in you. Without warrant, his name escaped your throat at the picture. You could feel your climax coming, just a little more and you’d be released from the pressure he’d cause. Your head flew back towards the ceiling, back arched. The white hot sensation burning your body. So close-

Your door flew open, slamming into the wall, halting you in your actions. Your face grew red at the embarrassing scene in front of you. You were sprawled out on the bed, naked and bare, relieving yourself of your arousal. Kylo’s towering frame stayed in the doorway. Eyes filled with the same hunger you’d seen so many times before. A ghost of a smirk graced his lip at the sight of you, coming undone at the thought of him. He’d heard you moan his name. 

“ No need for that, little one, I was right in the other room,” his fist clenched and unclenched at the scene in front of him, now fully smirking. The fire in his eyes more evident than ever, like Lucifer coming to claim a new lost soul for his collection. 

Lust. Lust and passion. That’s what you identified in his amber pools. Your mind suddenly remembering the lack of clothing covering you. You moved to grab the towel under you to cover yourself when his voice stopped you. 

“ No no no, keep going,” his voice dark and smooth like molasses, trapping you in his sickly sweet spell. 

Wanting to please him, you obliged. Your hands once more moving down to your sex to  _ finally _ reach your release. Your eyes closed at the sudden touch from your cold digits. 

Kylo clicked his tongue. “I don’t think so, eyes on me.”

Your face turned even more red, which shouldn’t have been possible. You slowly opened your eyes to meet his, still continuing the circles on your clit. Kylo’s hands were now fully clenched into fists, knuckles white with restraint. He wanted to watch you come undone beneath him, writhing in pain and pleasure while he pushed you there. But not yet. He wanted to observe for now. 

His rich voice hummed at you.

“ So greedy,” his eyes narrowed,” didn’t even bother to invite me.” 

A moan escaped your throat at his words, your release more near than ever. 

“You like this? Me watching you come undone while you think about all the ways I could please you?” 

His words pushed you closer and closer to the edge. You didn’t dare speak with the fear of only being able to form incoherent sentences. You only nodded, never expelling the hold on his eyes. He hummed your name in content. 

“Cum for me.”

That’s all he said, and it sent you over the edge, drenching your hand and the towel beneath you, as your vision blurred and breath hitched. You slumped into the bed in exhaustion. He stalked towards you with careful steps and grabbed your hand covered in slick, pushing it up to your lips. 

“Suck,” a demand rather than a suggestion. 

You opened your mouth slightly, and he pushed your fingers in, nearly gagging at the abrupt intrusion. Your tongue swirled over your digits, taking in the salty sweet taste of your slick. Your eyes now wide with innocence staring straight into his devilish orbs. He released your hand, and you pulled out your fingers with a pop. 

“ Next time, come to me. I’m just across the hall.”

And with that, he dashed out of your room, leaving you laying in awe at the spectacle that just transpired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd roll the credits! Just kidding, there’s so much more to come 
> 
> This was my first time writing anything smutty, so please be gentle... 
> 
> Also, the girls relationship with kylo will be cleared up soon, I just didn’t think it would fit in the moment... 
> 
> Once again, much love to all of you. Leave your thoughts down below! I love reading them and hearing what you all think!!


	6. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recount your week and have an encounter with Kylo....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner... I hope I can do it justice??

It had been a week. One week since Kylo had left you sweating and blabbering on your sheets. A bare mess that had come undo just from his eyes. Nothing could have prepared you for the after effects. You had laid there, staring into nothingness, trying to comprehend the idea of what had happened. 

But the feelings of awe quickly subsided and were replaced by the utter humiliation of the situation. He had stood a mere few feet away and watched you writhe and wiggle in pleasure from only his fierce gaze and compelling words. And then, he left. Like it was nothing. Like you were just an old hobby to pick up once and then disregard for an eternity. Part of you hoped that it could’ve gone further, that he’d join… and stay. But the logical side of you knew that it was a one time thing. You’d make sure of that. No. Romantic. Attachments. Romance leads to pain. And you’d had enough pain to last a lifetime.

The day after, you did everything in your power to avoid him. And unsurprisingly, he did the same. The thought of having to face him made your throat close and stomach to do back flips. So you didn’t, you picked up more shifts at the bookstore, and sealed yourself in your room like a hermit. He did the same. You both were just ghosts to each other, the only thing signifying the others existence being a closed door or a slammed cabinet. 

That’s how it continued for a week. No conversation. No contact. No visual of him. And as you sat recounting the week's events to Rose on her couch, all the embarrassing and confusing feelings rushed back into you like the floodgates opening on a dam. The bile rose in your throat like it had every other time you thought about him. 

“ That’s basically it,” you finished. 

“That’s. It? You haven’t spoken to him since,” Rose’s face was in a state of shock. 

“I haven’t even seen him.”

“And he said those girls _weren’t_ his girlfriends?”

You pondered for a moment. The idea still confused you. 

“He was very adamant that they weren’t. But I don’t know who they could be…”

Rose took this as an opportunity to let you in on her theories. They were mostly far fetched, ranging from Kylo being in a gang to him being a secret spy and the girls were just temptresses on a mission. Each one she provided more preposterous than the last. 

“Your imagination is wild, did you know that?”

Rose’s face lit up with appreciation, like she took your sentence to heart and cherished it. 

“It’s one of the many things I’m prideful of,” her smile grew wider as you rolled your eyes with a chuckle. 

“Maybe they were just his friends, coming to hang out,” her least outrageous theory finally came out. 

“Maybe,” a beat, “ but it doesn’t matter. It meant nothing and it won’t happen again.” 

Rose’s eyes narrowed. She saw straight through you, there was no avoiding her critical gaze. 

“ Now you and I _both_ know that’s not true. Have you seen that man? He’s the embodiment of temptation.”

Your mouth flew open in shock at her words. Well… she wasn’t wrong. You lightly hit her arm and scrunched your face at her. 

“Well then maybe you should try to get with him,” you replied with a wink. 

She scoffed, “I won’t be trying, only doing.” 

You rolled your eyes for the hundredth time that night. You were finally opening up more to the thought of having a close friend, which was _not_ something you could’ve said years ago. After the fake friends and deception that you went through in the past. _Maybe one day I’ll let someone know what I’ve been through. But it’s not likely anyone would understand._ You shook your head as to shake away the thoughts that bubbled up in your mind. 

Rose got up to walk to the kitchen of her small apartment to grab more drinks. 

“So what does this mean for you two? Are you just going to keep ignoring each other, or will you be adults and actually discuss it.”

“ Kylo Ren is a petulant child. Nothing can be handled like an adult,” you scoffed, burying your nose in the drink Rose had brought you. Eventually, you’d have to talk to him. But then was not the time. 

“You know what, we’re going out. You need to get your mind off of this.”

You groaned at the thought of leaving the comfort of the warming home, but knew that Rose would never give up.

“Fine… but not for too long.”

She jumped and squealed in joy, grabbing your hand and leading you into her room to get ready. 

“We’re going to a classy place tonight, so the rich men can buy us drinks,” she giggled, a little too happy at that thought, “so we need to look the part.”

Rose chose a burnt orange, silk midi dress with a modest slit on the side for you. She claimed that it “suited you”. Whatever that meant. And chose a navy cocktail dress for herself. You both finished with hair, make up, and accessories, and ended with a simple luxurious look, perfect for the bar you were headed too. Rose said that she did work for some rich client who offered her a spot on the list to get in. 

You both headed out the door, with a skip in your step at the idea of forgetting the horrendously awkward week you’d endured. 

* * *

  
The line into the exclusive bar was quite long. Each person waiting to get in, showered in luxury clothes and decadent jewelry in attempts to look the part, the odor of fake perfume hung thickly in the air. You and Rose ended up looking simple in comparison to those yearning for the rich lifestyle, but neither of you complained, as you were being yourselves, rather than trying to fit in to your surroundings. An odd thing for yourself, who usually stuck to the comfort and regularity of the masses. 

You made it through security easily due to Rose’s connections and took in the sight of the magnificent place before you. The black marbled floors were a stark contrast to the white industrial walls. A second floor filled with bright lights and rich young adults seemed to be a club, as the lower floor was more of a refined bar for the older generation. You and Rose went to the second floor… of course. 

  
  


The drinks kept pouring and the dancing didn’t stop. The artificial confidence bubbled in your stomach and your eyes felt heavy. After many hours of forgetting, you and Rose decided to call it a night and you called for an Uber to take you home. Your mind was quickly plagued with the thoughts of what, or rather who, awaited your arrival home. Despite all your attempts to forget about him, he still found a way to slither deep into your brain, carving a new tunnel and nest in your lobes. You quickly realized that it wasn’t going to get easier, the more you waited to address the situation the worse it would get. You decided it was time to talk to Kylo, even if The Invisible Man didn’t want to. The next day, you were going to do it. 

Unfortunately, that wish would come true sooner than expected. As you stumbled up the steps to the front door, your mind was set on one thing and one thing only: the comfort of your bed. Nothing would be able to stand in your way. Well, in theory. As you gently opened the door, you rushed in, accidentally letting the door slam behind you. You cursed under your breath knowing you’d alerted the ghost of your presence. As if you’d summoned the man, you looked up and found him eyeing you from the chair, book opened in his lap, reading glasses at the bottom of his nose. 

Your stomach dropped to the soles of your aching feet at the sight of him. You'd thought you were ready to talk to him, but soon realized it was the liquid courage in your system that was quickly fading away. The breath stopped escaping from your lips as it had been caught in the middle of your throat. _Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope_. You tried sprinting to the stairs but his dark voice halted you in your tracks. 

“Still avoiding me I see.” The bile in your throat threatening to spill out. From his words or your many drinks, you didn’t know. 

“I- I d- don’t know what-t you’re t-talking about,” you stuttered out, cursing the cowardice in your voice, another sign of your trembling. 

“ Don’t play dumb, I know what game you’re playing,” his voice laced with malice, but his eyes narrowed in confusion. The gleam showed only that of pain. 

“I- I’m not p-playing any games.” Your hands were shaking so badly it rivaled that of those with tremors. 

His scoff echoed throughout the room, as he threw his book down and got up. You were certain you looked like a scared animal ready to be eaten alive. The predator only feet in front of you, hungry for a meal. 

“Playing hard to get won’t work on me. I cannot be seduced.”

Your mouth flew open in awe, finally finding some courage to answer. 

“Seduced? You? Be me? You’ve gotta be kidding. You’re the one that left bud,” your voice flowing with newly found confidence but your body still quivered. 

He hummed in understandment at your words, slowly stalking towards you, the same hunger in his eyes you’d just gotten familiar with. With each of his steps, you matched with a shaky step back. 

“Did you,” a step, “ go out like that?” Another step forward, matched with a step back. 

“I did.”

He hummed once more. 

“And why didn’t I know about this?” 

You shut your eyes trying to comprehend the words coming from his mouth. 

“Are you joking right now? Like, seriously please tell me you are.” Your shaking legs finally stopped, and the fear was promptly replaced with anger. _Who does this guy think he is?_ He shook his head, face contorted in confusion… He was genuinely confused on why you hadn’t told him. 

“We weren’t exactly on speaking terms after the little stunt you pulled… Actually,” you took another step back, “we still aren’t on speaking terms. So if you’ll excuse me…”

In an instant he was bounding towards you, your back hit the wall right next to the stairs, your escape now blocked by his brooding body. 

“As I recall, you seemed to… enjoy my _little stunt_.” 

Your heart beat louder in your chest, you were sure he could hear it due to his closeness. It pounded in your ears, rippling through your body. You tried to block out his closeness. How every time you’d breathe, your chests would touch, but only for a moment. You itched for him to be closer, to draw him in and place your lips on his. But you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of surrender. He didn’t deserve it. 

“In your dreams, you heathen,” you spat, eyes showing the fury that you felt. 

His deep chuckle vibrated through your chest, as the devilish smirk you knew all too well ghosted his lips. 

“Ah, hard to get it is,” his face moved toward your neck, on instinct you lifted your chin to give him access. You felt a smile brush your neck as he moved his lips to your ear. 

“I don’t think you’re prepared, little one. The chase is my favorite part.” 

With a quick movement his hips thrusted into your abdomen, and you felt his hardness through the thick black sweatpants he was wearing. A whimper escaped your throat at the sensation. _Don’t give in. Don’t give in. Don’t give in._ It was your turn to have the final word. 

You reached and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his ear down to your lips.

“Hm,” you started, mustering up the most seducing whisper you could, “ let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, So sorry for not posting for a while. I honestly had no clue where I was going with this story and didn’t expect that many people to read it so if you guys will just bare with me while I map it all and figure out some stuff It would be greatly appreciated:)
> 
> Updates might be longer, because I want to write more and give my best writing I can <3
> 
> Also I have a tiktok :) if you guys wanted to know or follow, not sure what I’ll be posting but it’ll most likely be stuff about the fic :p @witchofren_9


	7. Hook. Line. And sinker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up EVEN MORE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! My classes are starting soon so I’ve been super stressed but here this is. I hope this was worth the wait...

The dull, late-morning light seeped through your window, causing the white sheets of your bed to radiate with the golden rays. Your eyes ached with the need to be opened at the radiant light. You reluctantly obliged, slowly peeling your eyelids open and eyeing the city right outside the window. The night before’s discussion with Kylo had your head bursting at the seams, all the thoughts and ideas running rampant. You needed a plan. A plan to win at the game that he seemed so good at. A plan that would make him react to you in the same way you reacted to him: aroused out of his damn mind. It was his turn to be flustered and confused, you’d had enough. 

But that plan would have to wait. You needed to get to work. Get your mind free from the heathen only a few feet away. 

Rolling out of bed, you trudged to the closet to pick out an outfit. Pushing all your clothes around, you decided on a tan, turtleneck sweater tucked into a short, beige-plaid skirt, a matching plaid blazer and faux snakeskin booties. You looked yourself up and down in the mirror. Then, finished getting ready and opened your door. Your body froze in the doorway. 

Walking down the hall right towards you was the brooding man himself, towel low on his waist, water droplets running down his pale chest and dripping from his ebony locks. Your mouth hung open at the sight of the body sculpted by the gods. Your eyes made it to his face after he stopped walking towards you, halting in place in the middle of the hallway. His eyes that same amber color, fueled by a fire you’d seen too many times, raked down your body as to undress you with his eyes. 

“Ah, Mr. Ren. Business casual today?” You asked, mocking his lack of clothing. 

His lips twitched, wanting to move into a smirk, which he quickly killed, returning to his stoic gaze. 

“ Hm. Take notes, little one. This is how business gets done.” 

You rolled your eyes all too quickly at his remark. 

“Yes, Maybe prostitution? I mean, good for you, ” your face graduated into a devilish smirk that could rival his cold gaze. 

At this he brushed past you into his room, quickly shutting his door, leaving you in the dark. As per usual…

You rushed down the stairs and out the door, deciding you were going to stop at the small café on your way to work. You strutted to the café, consuming the crisp fall scent that hung so thickly in the air. Changing leaves and dull skies signaling the near end of fall, along with the cool breeze that ripples through the trees and your hair. 

When you finally entered the café, you’re unsurprised to see the line to order was a mile long. Busy people looking for a quick fix before work, line the dark wood walls waiting to order and get their coffee or food. You jumped into line and pulled out your phone.  _ Hm a deep dive wouldn’t hurt. Maybe I can find those girls, _ you thought. You went to Kylo’s social media, and looked through his followers. Nothing aroused suspicion, and neither girl in sight. You finally found the brunette’s page. Quickly clicking on it, you found it was filled with beach pictures, healthy food, work out videos, all the works of a social media model. Not to mention the tens of thousands of followers. You sighed at the sight. This woman was beautiful, and here you were trying to get under Kylo’s skin. You made a note to ask him about the girls, and who they were. 

You looked up from your phone and saw you were only a few people away from the counter. Suddenly, a prickly feeling crawled up your spine, causing the hairs on your neck to stick straight up. You looked around, trying to find the cause of the feeling but found nothing. So you turned back around. Only to be met with a lanky body towering over you, icy blue eyes staring into you. Noah. 

“ Who knew pretty ladies loved coffee as much as I do,” he smirked, grabbing your hand for a kiss. 

“Hi Noah,” you said flatly, not giving in to his flirtatious gesture, “ what are you doing on this side of town.” First Order Industries was miles from this café. 

“I like the coffee here so much better than I do at any other place near there.” 

“Well back of the line, I’ve been waiting too long,” you said, finally smiling. 

He laughed. 

“Actually, while I have you, I was wondering if you’d want to do something sometime. Maybe go to dinner, see a movie or something?” 

“I don’t know,” you said with a shrug, “your boss might be opposed.” 

“Ah come on, it’ll be fun!”

Then it hit you. A plan. 

“Actually, yes. I’d love to,” the smile on your face grew bigger. You put your number in his phone and told him to text you, finally ordering, grabbing your coffee, and heading to work. 

* * *

As you bursted through the bright red door of the bookstore, you were greeted by Rose’s cheery face. 

“There’s my best friend,” she yelled from behind the counter. You laughed at her as you walked towards the counter.

“You know it,” you replied. 

“And she’s serving looks, someone call Vogue!”

You and Rose continue talking. She finally brings up your roommate. 

“So,” she draws out, “how are you and mister mystery?”

You belt out an awkward laugh.

“ What do you think. I can get  _ nowhere  _ with the man, I’m convinced I barely have an effect on him. “

Rose narrowed her eyes in disapproval. 

“Now that’s bull shit and we  _ both _ know it.”

In reality, you didn’t know it. Kylo was closed off. You could barely read his expressions, only getting hints of his thoughts. You needed to step up your game. 

  
  
  


The rest of the work day went by quickly, too quickly for your taste. The dread of having to go home to the dark, temptation that was Kylo Ren was setting in. But there was no avoiding it, you needed to get to bed. The sun had set early, the fall days getting shorter and shorter, and the bright stars twinkled through the windows of the store. You said goodbye to Rose, and headed on your way. Walking home at night always made your stomach churn with anxiety, anything could happen in the dark. You tried to rush home.

About halfway there, that same prickly feeling from earlier in the day slithered onto your neck, goosebumps rose and hair straight as ever. You decided not to look for it this time, opting instead to just rushing home faster. When the hanging lights of the alleyway came into view, you breathed a sigh of relief, the warmth in your chest exploding. 

You hurried up the stairs into the entryway, slamming and locking the door. A low, dark chuckle erupted from far behind you. 

“In a hurry are we,” the deep voice questioned. 

With a sigh, you turned to face him. Kylo was sitting in the same chair he usually sits in, all the lights were off, except the floor lamp right next to him. Book opened on his lap, as per usual. 

“Hm, everytime I come home you’re in this exact spot. It seems to me like you’re waiting for me to get back.”

His eyes met yours and narrowed, then looked back down. 

“In your dreams kid,” he replied, voice low. 

You scoffed. Maybe now was the time to enact part of your plan. 

“Do you even leave the house anymore? I’m convinced you just sit in that chair reading all day, doing nothing for the world.” You stepped closer to him with each word, hoping he’d take your bait. 

“Hm, I’m convinced the only thing your mouth does is berate me. Maybe the world would be better if you’d just close it,” his anger started to show through his voice, which was dripping with venom. 

Bingo. 

“ Oh, my mouth is good for plenty of things. You just haven’t had the chance to indulge in them yet,” your voice matching his low tone, laced with seduction. 

At this his eyes found yours, filled with curiosity and fire. You were standing mere inches away from him, towering over him like he usually was to you. You felt powerful, you had the control right now, and that meant it was time for phase two. 

He sat his book down on the side table next to the chair and laid his hands on the armrests, squeezing the seat so harshly you were afraid it would pop. 

“And what makes you think I’d  _ like _ to...  _ indulge _ ,” the curiosity moving from his eyes to his voice. 

You slowly sank down into a squat, your eyes level with his chest. A display of “submission” in your mind. You were “giving him” the advantage so to speak. But in reality, you were pulling all the strings and he’d fallen right into your trap. 

“I can see it in your eyes,” you whispered. 

His massive hand reached forward, his body moving with him, as he placed his fingers under your chin, tilting your head to look at his face. 

“Ah… but your eyes say  _ so _ much more, princess. So. Go on.  _ Indulge _ me.” 

Hook. Line. And sinker. 

Your hands moved to his chest shoving him back onto the chair, a low grunt came from his mouth as you moved from your squat to sit on his legs, straddling him. Your digits skimming the buttons of the thin collared shirt he was wearing, unbuttoning the top few, but never going further down. His hands moved to your hips, gripping harshly, sure to leave a bruise. You pulled them away and placed them back on the arms, moving your lips to his ear.

“Nuh uh,” you whispered,” that’s not how this is going to work tonight. Tonight, it’s my turn. Touch me again, and I stop. ” 

A low groan erupted from his chest as you ground your hips into his, already feeling the hardness in his pants. A smirk covered your lips as you moved your mouth down, planting harsh kisses to his jaw and down to his neck. You softly bit down on his barely exposed shoulder, earning a moan that he quickly suppressed. You could tell Kylo liked to be in control, and you not letting him was driving him mad. His knuckles were white with restraint on the armrests. 

Your hand slithered down, unbuttoning his tight, dress pants and palming his hard length. Another groan from his chest made you palm harder. 

“ You’re a tease, you know that,” his voice choked out, “ always wearing those outfits, tempting me.” 

You chuckled at that, he really thought you dressed for him. All you did was hum in return, still assaulting his neck, chest, and length. You slowly kissed down his sternum until you made it do the buttons you hadn’t undone. You quickly opened them, continuing your kissing crusade, hands then moving to unleash his member. You grabbed his underwear, allowing it to spring up, your eyes went wide in awe. You knew he was huge, but now you  _ really _ knew. It’s size nearly rivaled your forearm. You moved your kisses to his hard length, starting at the tip and moving down his shaft, his eyes closed at the innocent gesture. 

Your tongue darted out and licked a stripe back up to the top, pushing his length into your mouth, intoxicatingly slow. The salty taste of skin and precome hitting your tastebuds. His head hit the back of the chair at the warmth of your mouth, and your hollow cheeks. You pulled back excruciatingly slow, before pushing back down his length, barely picking up your pace each time, earning low hums and curses from his throat. 

You finally picked up speed, head bobbing and hands coming to wrap around his thick member, assisting in his pleasure. His hips jutted up in pace with you, searching for release. You hummed onto him, earning another moan. His breaths became more rapid and his length twitched. He was close. Time for phase three. 

“Fuck… you were… right. This is a much better use…” his hand moved from the chair to the back of your head, not grabbing, just pushing. Perfect. 

Your hand moved to cover his and peeled it off. You head releasing his member with a loud “pop”. You stood up, towering over him once more, the light from the floor lamp casting your large shadow across the living room. 

“Hm, looks like you can’t follow rules… I’m sure you know how to do the rest,” you said lowly, turning around and strutting to the stairs.

He shifted in the chair, but you didn’t turn back or make eye contact. Just continued the sway of your hips back to your room. When you made it, you gently shut the door, locked it, and sat down with your back towards it. You hadn’t realized how quickly your heart was racing or how violently your hands were shaking, the adrenaline rushing through your veins. 

A loud bang rang throughout the house, causing you to jump. You’d did exactly what you’d set out to do. Make him suffer. And now… you wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummmmm. I know this is way out of character for Kylo, but like... meh. Also, I apologize if this was awkward or something. I’m just now realizing that I’m super awkward and have no idea how to write fluent dialogue :) 
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you for reading, I love all of you and yeah <3


	8. Unsatisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip, a brooding roommate, and the awkward start of a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, can I just say, THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS AND 1,000 HITS?!?! HOLY COW, I truly wasn't expecting that and I love each and every one of you.
> 
> SO this chapter is a set up for the next one... keep that in mind... sorry if it's boring... <3

Ah, the act of avoidance. Something you’d gotten way too good at since moving. Avoiding your problems, avoiding your past, but most importantly: avoiding your brooding, temperamental toddler roommate. It seemed you were staying at Rose’s way too often, just so you didn’t have to see him. Space is the best healer, right?

“You know I love you, but you can’t stay here forever if you’re not paying rent,” Rose called from her bathroom. 

You were laying on her couch, thick wool blanket covering your body, a shield to the bitterness of fall creeping in. A drink in hand, watching a rerun of you and Rose’s Favorite show. 

“I’ll have next month's rent ready by tomorrow,” you called back, humor in your voice. In reality, moving in with Rose wouldn’t have been a bad choice. She had an extra bedroom, and was in search of a roommate. Who knows how much easier your life would’ve been if you’d only found her first. 

Rose walked back to you, gesturing for you to move over. You held up the blanket for her to climb in with you and she flopped down with a sigh. 

“You can’t avoid him forever,” she looked at you, empathy flooding her eyes. 

“No,” a beat,” but that doesn’t mean I can’t try.” You laughed and turned your attention back towards the television. It was too much for you to handle then. You didn’t know how Kylo would react to your turn of the “game.” Even though that's all it was, a game. Not romance. Not love. Just a carnal desire to outwit and devour the other. Like a game of chess. All strategy, thinking ahead, and deceiving. 

“Listen, you need to talk to him. You two obviously have something going on, and it’s not healthy for you both to be so hot and cold.”

You chuckled in your mind.  _ Nothing about this is healthy. _

Just then, a ping on your phone got your attention. You picked it up from the coffee table in front of you, and your eyes went wide. 

——-

3:36 Unknown:

Hey, it’s Noah. Are you still up for that date?

——

You shoved your phone into Rose’s face, hands shaking with anxiety. Her eyes went wide as she attempted to read the message from your trembling limbs. 

“Um, what,” Rose’s voice soared in shock and excitement, a glimmer in her eyes. 

“What do I even say?” Your puzzled expression matching the fuzz in your brain. 

“Are you crazy? You say yes! You need to get out there more.”

You stared at your phone for what seemed like an eternity, weighing your options. Did you really want to do this? He seemed okay. Maybe not completely your type, but he was pretty nice. 

“Alright. Alright. I’ll text him back.”

\------

3:50 you:

Sure, what did you have in mind?

3:51 unknown:

Well, my company is holding a gala. I was thinking you could come with me? It’s a black tie event so wear something nice ;) 

\------

You programmed Noah’s contact into your phone and he sent you all the details. 

“Well, Rose. Looks like we’re going shopping.” 

Her smile grew wider, cutting across her face. 

“You truly know the way to this woman’s heart,” she said with a wink. 

You grabbed your things and bolted out the door. 

  
  


The car ride was filled with silence. Not the awkward kind that left the need to be filled, but rather a silence of understanding. Rose told the cab driver the name of some boutique a ways away, and the car took off. 

You arrived at the store fairly quickly, Rose pulling you from the car and dashing through the doors. As soon as you stepped into the building, the sickly sweet perfume from the multiple counters lining the aisle bombarded your senses. Your head began to throb with the overload of odor. Rose hastily pulled you through the store, and up the escalator to the top floor of the towering building. 

She rapidly got to work, skimming through gowns and grabbing as many as she could fit in both your arms and her own, cramming you and all the dresses into a dressing room. Trying on everything took hours, much to your demise. Each one gaining Rose’s blunt opinions. You finally came to the last dress. It was a fitted, black, crepe dress. The end and the cape sleeves skimming the floor and the neckline, modestly plunging. A thin silver belt sat at the waist. 

As soon as you stepped into the dress, the fabric clutched your curves perfectly. You strutted out to Rose with a newfound confidence and her jaw hit the ground. 

“That… is the one,” she stated in awe. You turned to the tri-mirror next to you and examined yourself. A smile creeping onto both you and Rose’s faces.

“Yeah, this is the one,” you replied, voice dripping with excitement. You quickly changed back into your clothes and grabbed the dress to go checkout. Delicately placing the item onto the counter, the cashier eyed you up and down. 

“Is this all,” she said flatly.

“Uh yeah, this is it…” the confidence you once held slightly wavering at her tone of voice.

She sighed lowly and rang up the dress like it was a chore for her. Your eyes awkwardly met Rose’s and she shrugged. Suddenly, the same prickly feeling at the back of your neck sprang up again. You glanced around to find the source, like the many times before, barely catching movement behind a clothing rack a ways away. You shrugged it off and finished checking out. Then, much to your dismay, Rose sent you home. Not to her home, yours. Which was the last place you wanted to be. You hesitantly obliged and called an Uber to take you home. 

  
  


Eventually, you arrived, trudging up the steps with your dress bag in hand, the crisp fabric of the dress protected by the plastic bag covering it. You pushed the door open and lumbered inside. Thankfully, your dark roommate wasn’t there to greet you as usual. Your avoidance could continue. You carefully trekked up the spiral staircase, keeping your steps quiet to not alert Kylo. 

Your attempts were futile. 

A door opened up at the end of the hallway, and Kylo’s towering body stepped out. He turned to walk towards the end of the hallway, where you were standing, but halted after making eye contact with you. His eyes narrowed in hatred? Curiosity? You couldn’t tell. His fists clenched, knuckles white with the tension. Your name slipped from his mouth, dripping with poison. Your body shuddered at his tone. This was going to be… fun.

“Kylo…” you replied with as much confidence as you could muster up in his dark shadow. 

He hummed a noise of… amusement? 

“What’s in the bag,” he questioned. A change of subject. 

“A dress.”

“For?” His eyes narrowed once more, straightening his posture to his mountainous height. Instead of cowering, as you were, you stretched your limbs to their full height, trying to match him.

“A date,” you replied, biting back the smirk that wanted to appear.

He scoffed.

“Judging by when you moved in, I’m surprised you needed to add to your extensive wardrobe for this…  _ date _ .” 

“I’m surprised you even know of my large wardrobe, seeing as you didn’t help me move in.”

He hummed once more. That’s all he could do, apparently. 

“And what are you doing on this date?”

You finally allowed the smirk to erupt, devilish gaze piercing into his soul.

“A gala tomorrow night… For First Order Industries.”

His jaw tightened at your sentence. A small huff left his lips. 

“You’re going to an event for  _ my  _ job… for  _ your _ date. That’s a pretty shitty date if you ask me.”

Your eyes shot daggers into his skin, the hatred erupting from just a glance. 

“Hm, we’ll see. Better than you could do, I’m sure,” at that, you strutted past him with the hopes of making it to your room undisturbed. You were gravely mistaken. His hand shot out to grab your wrist, pulling your back to slam into his torso. With each breath he took, his muscular chest pressed into your back. Your ass pushed right against his pelvis, feeling the pressure starting to build in his pants. Hot breath covered your neck as his lips came to your ear. 

“Don’t assume this date will go well. You will  _ always _ be left... unsatisfied... if the date isn’t with someone you  _ really  _ want it to be with.” 

And with that, his body heat disappeared, as well as the brooding man himself. The only evidence he was ever there was the heat from where his breath touched your neck and his lips caressed your ear. You bursted into your room, deciding that you’d had enough of the day and went to sleep. Plagued by dreams of the creature you shared a house with. 

* * *

You awoke to the beams coming through your windows. The rays slicing through your dreams, pulling you from the deep slumber. You stretched and rolled out of bed. You had nothing to do until you needed to get ready for your date,so you went downstairs to make coffee. The house was quiet, if a needle dropped, you could hear it from miles away. It was odd. Usually there was some sort of noise, a door shutting, the oven being used, the TV in the living room on. You sat down on the sofa, with your book you’d taken downstairs with you, opening the cover and returning to the page you last left off on.

The lock on the front door rattled and the door opened, revealing a towering Kylo on the other side. He was dressed in crisp navy dress pants, and a lighter blue button up. The top buttons undone, barely showing his pale chest. He slowly stepped in, inhaling the bitter scent of the coffee you’d started, a slight hint of cinnamon peaking through. 

He eyed you over: pajamas and hair messily put up.

“What are you reading,” he started. You looked up in surprise at his inquiry. You smirked.

“A book.”

He huffed, “Very funny.”

“Pride and Prejudice,” you finally answered, “ a favorite of mine.”

“Why don’t you read something more educational. Like maybe, how not to be a nuisance to your roommate,” he said, walking into the kitchen. 

“I don’t think I’ve come across that one, but it sounds severely uninteresting to me,” you called back. 

He came striding back into the living room, glass of water in hand, and slumped down onto the armchair farthest from you. His presence demanded respect. The way his legs were spread apart and hands gripped onto the arms rivaled even the mightiest emperors from empires past, sitting atop their golden thrones. 

“Why were you up so early,” you tried to continue the conversation, something you and Kylo didn’t have too often. 

“Finishing touches for your date,” He responded with a scoff. 

“Speaking of,” you stood up, not missing the way his eyes glanced at your thighs after your sleep shorts had ridden up, “ I need to start getting ready.” A lie. You were just going to run upstairs and read some more, but he didn’t need to know that.

“You have,” he glanced at his watch, “almost 7 hours until the gala. Even  _ I _ don’t need that much time.”

You chuckled as you pranced past him.

“That’s because beauty takes time, and  _ you _ , sir, wouldn’t know a thing about that.”

You thought you heard a dark chuckle rattle through him, but you didn’t stay around to find out, nearly sprinting to your room. 

  
  
  


It was finally time to get ready, you took a shower, dried your hair and went back to your room, quickly texting Noah your address. You did your make up in a natural way to compliment your dress, put your hair in a classy updo, and slipped on your dress. You matched the sleek black item with strappy red pumps and admired yourself in the mirror. About that time, a knock rang throughout the house. You tried to hurry down so Kylo wouldn’t open the door but as usual, your hopes were misplaced. You came down the stairs onto a horrifying scene. Kylo, staring down Noah. 

“Oh, Noah! You’re early,” you tried to diffuse the situation. Noah’s face was plastered with shock at the sight of Kylo in front of him. He pried his gaze away from Kylo to glance at you, eyeing you up and down, shocked look slightly faltering. At this, Kylo turned to see you, his dark look trapping you in your spot. A fire erupted in his eyes, despite the fact that they were nearly all black. You quickly moved past both of them and Noah followed behind you. 

You made it to his car, a small black coupe that looked oddly familiar. You shook away the thought and made it to the passenger door. Noah didn’t even stop and scurried to his door.  _ Hmmm,  _ you thought,  _ usually people open the door on dates, maybe he’s nervous? _ You shook off that thought as well and climbed into the car. 

“So why are we leaving so early,” you chuckled out, trying to start up a conversation. 

He barely glanced over to you, “I have to run a couple… errands.”

You nodded and then stared out the window. A crippling silence settling over the both of you.

  
  


You stayed in the car throughout all the stops he made, not giving much thought to where you were. After the last stop it was finally time to head to the gala. 

Noah sighed.

“I was surprised to see Kylo at your place,” he glanced over, his tone cold.

“Oh yeah, he’s one of my roommates.”   
  


A confused look spread across his face.

“Kylo Ren… Has roommates?”

You laughed, “ Why is that surprising?”

His face fully turned to you then, giving you a look of utter shock at what you’d said.

“The guy has one of the highest paying jobs at the First Order, why would he have roommates?”

You shrugged and turned to the window once more, letting the question wash over you. Why  _ would  _ he have roommates? The more you got to know the man, the more complex he was becoming. You decided there was much more to learn about Kylo as the car rolled up to the venue. 

And if there was one thing to note about you, it was that whenever you wanted to know about something, you wouldn’t stop until all the questions were answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said, this is a setup chapter for the next one, which I've already started working on. And may I just say... It's gonna FINALLY get real steamy. I've made you guys wait for TOO LONG. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, leave your thoughts/ predictions/ anything in the comments cause I THEY GIVE ME LIFE YOU ALL ARE SO FUNNY!
> 
> MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL


	9. You. Are. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're date doesn't end as planned, and you finally get alone time with Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a few of you know, I already posted this but then deleted it because I realized it needed MORE. SOOO here's this. I apologize for the pacing, it'll take me some time to get used to this kinda stuff, but here ya go :)
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've written, and I'm not mad about it. Hopefully I can start writing more.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the valet podium, a scrawny looking man walked eagerly to meet Noah in front of the car for the keys. You waited only seconds to climb from the car, realizing that Noah wouldn’t help you from your seat. Your thoughts were deemed correct has he stood at the end of the carpet leading into the hotel, barely sparing you a glance. 

The hotel was extravagant, rivaling only the palaces of past empires. Beige, slate bricks covering every inch, only breaking for the grand windows outlined in gold. A large awning covered the towering glass doors, sitting at the top of an ever expanding staircase, a thin red carpet had been laid on the steps leading to the doors. 

Noah, despite his seemingly never ending discourteous behaviors, waited for you with his elbow outstretched for you to grab on. He escorted you up the staircase, as the staff opened the doors for you both. The interior of the hotel was even grander than the exterior. 

A grand white marble staircase sat in the center of the room, with matching towering marble pillars. Blooming bouquets of red day lilies in clear vases sat atop the tea tables in-between each pillar. Guests filled the room to the brim, men in spotless, pressed suits, and women in flowing gowns of all kinds of expensive fabrics. Diamonds and pearls dripping from their ears and cascading down their chests. 

You quickly found your table in the ballroom room, extravagant chandeliers hung from the ceiling with cascading jewels refracting the light. The blood red cloths decorated the innumerable tables with black metal fixtures and the same day lilies from the entrance. They were filled with employees and businessmen, and you were sat at a table with four other employees. The doors shut as all the guests took their seats. A lanky pale man took the stage, the light bounced off his fiery red hair. He began talking about the company and the accomplishments of their patrons, pish-posh that you tuned out without the care of listening. 

Soon after, the food courses came out. You barely touched the food, and the others at your table quickly finished their meals, in-between patchy conversations and hushed words. The doors at the back of the room opened, and you turned to see the interruption as all voices quieted at the sight of the guest who’d appeared at the doors. There, standing sternly as ever, was your brooding roommate. He was in an all black suit, black button-up, and black tie to match. His eyes found yours in an instant, jaw tightening at the sight of the man in the chair next to you. His strides carried him to the head table, filled by prim and proper higher-ups, his eyes only leaving yours once. He sat in a chair right next to a familiar face, the platinum haired woman from so long ago. The memories from the day you’d met clouded your mind, cheeks growing red at the images.

Through your daze, you faintly made out your name being called.

“You doing okay?” Noah asks, “you seem flushed.”

You laughed out a nervous chuckle.

“I’m okay, just a little overwhelmed.”

“Well, maybe a little dancing will help,” He replied, holding out his hand for you to take. You reluctantly obliged. He led you out to the wooden floor, already filled with lusting couples, as the small band of musicians started to play. 

  
  


Noah’s steps were reluctant and timid. You could tell that he wasn’t very assured in his steps, a harsh juxtaposition to the assured manners you’d seen in the past. The band started to finish the song when harsh footsteps rang out behind you. Noah’s eyes went wide at the sight of the originator of the booming sound, that could only mean one thing-

“Could I have the next dance,” the dark voice came from behind you. 

Noah shook his head in fear, granting Kylo permission. But you soon realised that Kylo wasn’t speaking to Noah, as he waited for your permission before he advanced. That was surprising. You bowed your head towards him in acceptance and only then did he continue towards you, his hands sliding to your lower back, yours barely reaching his neck. His dark gaze fixated on your eyes, filled with hunger and something you couldn’t quite place. Jealousy? Kylo led the dance, swaying back and forth to the music with a confidence only few had acquired. A knowing silence showered you both, until surprisingly, he broke it.

“How has your... night… been,” he said in a slight whisper. 

“About as good as one could get, your threats haven’t been taken into account,” your voice laced with a venom you’d both used too many times to count. 

“He didn’t seem to entertain you, I think I caught you staring at me upwards of 60 times,” his lips curling into a devilish smirk.

You scoffed at his exaggeration 

“In your dreams, big guy.”

His eyes darkened, if that was even possible, his swaying halting. Your eyes met his, confusion racking your face. 

“Oh trust me,” his hand left your hips and reached for your chin, pinching it in-between his thumb and pointer finger, “I’ve dreamt of that, and more, many times.”

With that, he stomped off back to his seat, leaving you standing in the middle of the swaying couples, mind racing with questions. 

You slowly sauntered back to your table, mind still reeling with confusion and an odd sense of yearning. Your eyes met Kylo’s once more as you sat down, planting you in your chair. It paralyzed you, leaving only the constricted movement of your chest for the shallow breaths escaping you. A rapid tapping on your shoulder pulled you from the trance Kylo had put you under. 

“Hey, do you want to get out of here, all these big shots make the room stuffy,” Noah said with a smile. You returned the gesture.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” 

He quickly got up and sped towards the door, barely sparing you a glance. You followed, turning once you reached the door to glance at the man across the room once more. His gaze still transfixed on you, now filled with an anger you could sense all the way from across the colossal ballroom. You turned back to the door, seeing Noah almost out of the hotel, you sped off to meet him. 

The car ride was silent once more, your gaze to the falling leaves outside. You soon realized you were traveling in the opposite direction to your house. A panic set over you. Where were you going? What was Noah planning. Your stomach began to twist and turn, the bile suddenly making its presence known in your throat. Words couldn’t escape your throat, the only control you had was keeping the bile down. 

The car rolled to a stop, darkness encompassing the car. Noah faced towards you, eyes narrowing. 

“I thought we could make a stop, if you don’t mind.” 

All you could do was meekly shake your head.

He opened the door and climbed out, you followed with slow steps, keeping your gaze locked onto your feet. Noah sat at a bench facing your destination, a river, lights from the city reflecting into the dark pool of water. 

“I come here sometimes when I need to think,” he said lowly. 

You took a seat next to him, a foot in between you both. 

“It’s peaceful,” you replied, “I can see why.”

“You know, I’ve never felt like I could really talk to someone. You know, like  _ really  _ talk to someone. I feel like i know you so well… and- and you know me.” He turned his body to face you.

Your face pinched in confusion.

“Noah, I just met you, and we’ve said maybe a total of 75 words to each other. That’s not  _ knowing _ someone.”

His face mimicked yours, bewilderment wracking his face. But his eyes, oh his eyes, rivaled those of a rabid wolf, looking to claim its prey, stalking and waiting for the right moment to pounce. 

“B- But I  _ know  _ you. We’re very similar, you and I,” he reached his hand out for yours, but you quickly pulled away, unsettlement covering your limbs. Your body knew what he was planning on doing, your memories from your past prominently appearing in your mind. You quickly shook the thoughts away. 

“I- I think I need to leave,” you quickly got up from the bench and ran. You ran as far as your shoes and body would take you. You ran without looking back, all the way until the breath in your lungs left you and your chest burned with exhaustion. You finally looked behind you, thankful to see that Noah didn’t follow you. Pulling out your phone, you did the only thing you knew how to in a time of need. 

The ringing only took a few seconds when the voice rang from the other side.

“Hello?” the groggy voice prominent with lack of sleep. 

“Kylo,” your voice barely above a whisper.

“What’s happening, where are you,” Kylo’s voice sounded urgent. Worried? No, that couldn’t be right. 

“I- I need help. Please help, I- I don’t know w- where I am and Noah was being weird and I’m just wandering the streets and-”

“Okay calm down. Find the nearest street sign and tell me where you are.”

You did as Kylo asked, telling him the street. He told you to wait there and hung up the phone. You slumped against the building behind you, sitting on the harsh concrete below. A single tear came from your eyes, wetting your cheek. The bitter cold of fall beat against your skin, chilling your bones.  _ I’ve been through worse _ , you tried to reassure yourself,  _ this is nothing _ . But that didn’t stop more tears from falling, and falling, and falling. 

You’d just calmed down, realizing that you were okay, tears stopping their trek, when Kylo pulled up. The warmth of safety settling in your soul and body, you knew you were going to be fine. 

\--------

“So, remind me again why you let this guy take you so far out?” Kylo’s voice like honeyed molasses, coaxing out even your darkest secrets, a hint of amusement present in his tone. 

“I didn’t think about it! One minute I assumed we were headed home and the next, he’s talking like a crazy person miles away from the house.” Your fingers twiddled with each other, the seat warmer in Kylo’s car pulling its weight to heat your shivering body. Although your bones were cold, your heart was warm, the protection Kylo was unintentionally projecting onto you heating your soul. 

A silence fell over both of you. Each afraid of what the other might’ve said. You decided you needed to break the silence.

“I- uh. Thank you. I don’t know what I would've done if you hadn’t have come.”

A smirk grew on his face, “Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

You lightly punched his arm.

“Oh shut up! Just take the compliment, dumbass.”   
  


His darker than obsidian eyes shot to yours, only for a moment, before returning to the road, and his jaw tightened. 

“Say that to me one more time, see what happens. Your  _ filthy mouth  _ gets annoying.”

The warmth in your lower belly grew at his words. Part of you wanted to be disgusted, but you knew that there was no stopping the arousal beginning to pool between your legs. 

“You’re all bark and no bite. As far as I’m concerned, all you do is run  _ your  _ filthy mouth,” the devilish grin erupted on your face, you turned your head so as to not let him see. About that time, the car pulled up to the alleyway leading to your home. You’d never been more relieved to see an alleyway in your entire life. Instead of getting out of the car, Kylo turned his body to you, staring you down and planting you in your seat, just like at the gala. 

In an instant, he was out the door and to your side of the car, flinging the door open so forcefully and quickly, you were astonished that it hadn’t flown off the hinges. You meagerly stepped out of the car, handing back the jacket that he’d brought for you. He ripped it from your hands and flung it back into the car, slamming the door behind you. He grabbed you by your thighs, throwing you over his shoulder, your top half dangling from his shoulder. 

“Kylo! Put me down,” you pounded his back with no luck.

“No bite huh,” you could hear the smirk on his lips as he walked up the stairs into your house. 

“You’re a nuisance! It was a joke!”

“I don’t take well to jokes,” he said sternly, throwing open the door leading to the entryway, you, still dangling on his back. He dashed up the spiral staircase, two steps at a time. He darted down the hallway, ripping open the door to your room, and heaving you onto the bed. His massive frame towered over you, illuminated by the moonlight bursting through your windows. The rays reflected off his pale skin, bouncing onto yours. 

“All  _ bark _ , and no…  _ bite _ , you say,” his voice a deep growl, “I’ll show you a bite.” 

His mouth dove to your neck, sucking and nipping at the silky, fragile skin, leaving little marks in his tracks. A wanton moan escaped your throat at the feeling of his lips on your skin. His hands coming up to palm your breasts, still restricted by the tight dress. Your hands reached for the bottom of his tight t-shirt he’d been in, attempting to pull it up over him. He moved his hands to assist you, taking off his shirt, then returning to your chest. He moved to the zipper at the back of your dress, his large hands delicately pulling it down. You shimmied the gown off, leaving you in nothing other than your black lacey underwear. 

He pulled back, admiring you in the moonlight, eyes raking up and down your body filled with a hunger you’d seen so many times, only heightened. The flames of lust burning in his eyes, brighter than ever, matched with a newfound possession. His lips returned to your skin, slowly kissing and nipping and sucking down your sternum, to your stomach. His fingers hooked both sides of your underwear, and pulled with all his might, ripping them off your body and slinging them over his shoulder. 

“All night.  _ All night _ I had to watch you with  _ him _ , knowing how much more you’d rather be with me,” he growled out. Your eyes narrowed. 

“And what makes you think I’d rather have been with you,” you stated plainly, writhing bare under his gaze. 

He blurted out an amused scoff. 

“I saw it in your eyes, the way they never left mine.”

Well… he wasn’t wrong about that. You opted to say nothing rather than argue more, surprisingly. He took that as a victory, and continued his trek of kisses down your belly, up over you mound, and down your slit. His tongue circled your clit, sucking until a moan escaped your lips, then he nipped, causing you to gasp and curse. You could sense the smirk on his face at your reaction to him. 

He slowly inserted two thick fingers into your warmth, gauging just how much reaction he’d get from you. “Hm, so wet for me already?” He whispered. 

“Now that little  _ stunt _ you pulled the other night, pissed me the fuck off,” he seethed,” you’re lucky that I’m in a good mood right now or I’d leave you just like you left me.”

A small whimper escaped your throat at his words, and more warmth pooled from your core. He let out a low moan at the feeling of your wetness coating his fingers, plunging them deeper into you than before, curling to hit a sensitive spot inside you. Your back arched, hips pushing into him for more, his tongue still working the relentless circles around your nub. 

A white hot pressure started to build inside you, making you clench. Kylo felt it, and knew all too well what it meant, as fast as he’d pushed you to the edge, he pulled back, leaving you whining and writhing for release. 

“You’re kidding me,” you gasped out, sweat already forming on your brow. 

“I said I wouldn’t leave you like you left me, that doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun,” his eyes darkened even more, flames erupting, smirk expanding. 

Your eyes rolled at him, annoyance settling in your bones. 

“Did you just roll your eyes at me…” he seethed. 

“Yeah because you deserve it, dick.” 

In an instant you were flipped over, face pushed into the bed by a rough hand in your hair, ass high in the air. The sound of clothes shuffling signaled what you knew to be next. 

The pressure hit you like a truck, his thick length plowing into you with anger and possession, making your body jerk forward on the bed, your insides felt like they were being torn to shreds by the sheer girth of him. The pain morphed into pleasure, causing a mix of moans and whines to erupt from your throat.

“You wanna know what happens to little girls with attitudes,” his lips right next to your ear, biting and sucking your earlobe. You could only whimper in response, his length still pounding into you with relentless speed and force. 

“They get punished,” his voice low. 

A sharp crack came before the pain, the sting on your ass all the proof you needed. 

“What the FUCK,” you growled. Another crack. 

“Watch that mouth,” he whispered, followed by a string of grunts and curses after your cunt tightened from his words. 

“This pussy is all mine, understand?”

You shook your head no, words not able to escape you. Another crack. 

“I said, do you understand?”

You shook your head no again, the white hot pressure building up once more. His lips returned to your ear once more.

“You can’t come unless you understand. You. Are. Mine.” His whisper dripped with venom. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You needed release. 

“Fine,” you yelled. 

His hand moved to your clit, setting a punishing pace there. His other hand shot to your throat, gripping your pulse and lifting you by the neck, your back now flushed with his chest.

“From now on, you have to come to me when you want to cum.”

You were afraid he’d stop if you said no, so all you did was shake your head yes and try to hold back the moans and noises wanting to escape your throat. 

“That’s my girl,” the pace of his thrusting and fingers picked up, your eyes rolled into the back of your head,” cum for me, only for me.”

The white light clouded your vision, pleasure wrecking your body making you shake and shiver, animalistic noises fleeing your throat. Your cunt clenched, milking his length for all it’s worth as he spilt his seed inside you. Your body fell flat on the bed, wracked with exhaustion, Kylo stood there for a few fleeting moments, then pulled out and reached for his clothes. You flipped around to face him, suddenly aware of your nakedness. 

“Can you answer my questions now, I’ve got plenty,” was all you could say to him. 

His eyes glanced over you once more, eating you up with only his gaze, the muscle under his left eye twitched ever so slightly you thought you dreamed it in your post-climatic haze. 

“I’ll answer questions whenever I feel the need.”

Then like so many times before he was out the door, slamming it in his wake. The feeling of loneliness that you’d felt too many times before crept over you once more as you stared at the night sky through your windows, tears beginning their journey down your face. You only hoped that one day he wouldn’t leave you lonely again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO UHHH, what did we think? Lemme know down below...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, my loves. We're all just rats in this together.


	10. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe FINALLY come back. You and Kylo have a "talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, me posting more than one chapter in a week? Who would've thought.
> 
> Anyways, here it is. It was kinda rushed so please keep that in mind HAHA

Your, what seemed like, eternal suffering was finally coming to an end. Finn and Poe were returning from their month long “vacation”. Your heart felt full at the thought of your favorite men coming home, you were finally going to be free of the constant torment brought on by Kylo. Of course, after your… altercation… with him you both exchanged no words and no glances. You were still broken by his absence in your bed after that night. You never were one to desire the heat of your ”flings’” bodies after sex, but with Kylo, it was different. You  _ wanted  _ him to stay, to be right behind you in bed, sleepy breath on your neck and his heavy arm slung around your waist. But alas, this dream would never come. Most of you understood that, but part of you still waited for it to happen. You shoved those thoughts down into the back of your brain. 

The steam from the shower tingled your skin, the water beating down on your back and head. A knock at the door pulled you from your thoughts.

“Jesus Christ woman, we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry the HELL up,” Kylo yelled from behind the door. 

All you could do was roll your eyes, afraid of what might happen if you spoke the ill words forming in your head. 

You turned off the water, changed into a comfy outfit: black, ripped skinny jeans, a basic egg-shell blue hoodie, and a beige trench coat over top for the cold, a pair of chunky, white tennis shoes on your feet. You strode down the staircase to meet Kylo in the living room, who was sitting on the sofa watching some nature documentary about a food chain. A slight chuckle escaped your mouth at the sight: the towering man sitting on the small sofa, watching a deer graze in a meadow, waiting for the predator to attack. He stood up and turned to you at the sound of your footsteps. 

“Finally.” he seethed, walking to the door, opening it, and waiting for you to walk through. 

All you did was hum in content, two could play at his hot and cold game, and you weren’t giving up. Well. Not right now at least. You strode past him, brushing his body in your wake. 

The closer you got to Kylo’s sleek, black car, the more excitement bubbled in your chest. You were so close to no longer being alone with Kylo. But with the excitement came questions, as well as slight sadness. Although the past month had been confusing, part of you was sad at the thought of no longer being able to be with Kylo. Would he even want to keep doing,  _ whatever  _ you were doing?

Kylo’s thundering footsteps behind your back broke the trace you’d been under. He strode past you to the passenger door, swinging it open as he stood by the door waiting for you. 

“Well, Princess, we don’t have all day. They should be landing soon,” his low voice rang out.

You hummed once more, and sank into the blood red leather seats of his car. Your eyes only met his for a second, you caught the dark gaze he’d laid present on you, filled with confusion and a tinge of sadness. He slammed the door and darted to the drivers side, slinking in the chair. The car started and Kylo took off, his left hand on the steering wheel, his right flexing on the gear shift. Your eyes fixated on the veins running through the back of his hand, his joints straining with tension. You caught his gaze in your peripheral vision, he’d caught you staring at his hands. You quickly turned your head to the road, blush creeping up your neck and up to your face. 

In an instant, you felt a pressure on your upper thigh. Your eyes shot down to the source: Kylo’s hand. He’d placed his hand on your thigh, slightly squeezing. Your eyes went wide, confusion settling on your face. You looked up to him, trying to catch his gaze, but he kept his eyes planted on the road. His thumb reached through the holes in your jeans, searching for skin, drawing tiny patterns there. You grabbed his wrist, stopping his subtle movement.

“What… do you think you’re doing,” you said calmly, using everything in your power to not let your voice waiver. 

All he did was hum a confused noise, attempting to come off as innocent. You nodded your head to where his hand lay.

“Getting comfortable,” he said with a smirk. 

You threw his hand off of you in annoyance. You’d had enough. This game had gone too far, and Kylo was too damn good at it. 

“What is your problem, man? One minute you can’t keep your hands off me, saying that I’m ‘yours’,” you used finger quotes for emphasis, “ and the next you’re striding away from me with no apparent reason. I’m so  _ sick  _ of it Kylo. I’m sick of your games. What do you want with me?” 

His eyes shot to yours for only a moment. 

“We’re here,” he said lowly, parking the car and striding out towards the entrance of the airport. 

You let out a slight scream, anger fizzing up inside you, and stomped to greet the boys returning home.

* * *

“Hey, hey! There she is,” Poe’s smile lit up the room, not only was it contagious, but it felt like a warm blanket wrapping around you in the bitter cold.

“Ah! My favorite roommate,” you laughed out, Poe’s smile got wider, “no offense, Finn! I still love you the same.”

“None taken, that one’s the charmer,” he called back from the baggage claim conveyor belt where he was standing, his eyes meeting Poe’s for an instant before looking away. Kylo stood next to Finn, his back towards you.

“So! Tell me all about it, I want to know  _ all _ the juicy details of this trip of yours,” you said to Poe, your arm slinking around his waist, his hand around your shoulders. You both started walking towards the door, Poe’s luggage in his other hand. 

“Well I really wouldn’t call it a trip, Finn and I were busy the whole time,” he paused, “you know, with deals and stuff, so we didn’t have much time for adventures.” A frown appeared on his face at the thought. You hated seeing him frown, it seemed unnatural for the normally bubbly man. 

“Well, now that you’re back,  _ we _ can go on plenty of adventures,” you nudged his shoulder with yours as his smile returned at your attempt in cheering him up.

“That sounds wonderful.” 

He continued telling you all about what they’d done while they were gone, stuttering around some of the minor details, until you arrived at Kylo’s car. Poe’s arm was still around your shoulders, Finn and Kylo walking not too far behind. You could feel Kylo’s dark gaze on your neck, your hairs standing up straight, but not in the panic-inducing way you’d felt before, but rather a protective way, like he was watching over you. 

You all loaded into the car and began home. Much to your dismay, you were forced into the front. Poe talked about the trip the whole time, with Finn butting in every now and then to correct him or add little details. Kylo only nodded his head to pretend like he was listening, but you could tell his mind was elsewhere. 

As the car pulled up to the sidewalk by the house, the car was oddly silent. You turned around to see why everyone was so quiet, finding Finn and Poe staring at each other, their facial expressions showing that they were having a silent conversation with one another. It was mostly shrugs and I don’t know faces. You ignored it and sped out of the car, grabbing some luggage from the trunk and speeding inside. You needed a break from Kylo’s suffocating presence. 

As you got inside, you threw the luggage onto the couch and dashed to your room, slamming the door behind you. You needed to reflect. Kylo didn’t even bother answering you, he just stared, like he always did. Maybe you needed to cut things off. Maybe being in a weird flirty, sexual relationship with your roommate was a bad idea. Especially if that roommate was Kylo Ren. 

* * *

You didn’t know how long you’d been in your room before everyone had gone to bed. Finn and Poe’s flight had been late in the day so the sun was setting after you’d picked them up. You’d laid on your bed when you got home, staring into the vast white ceiling above you, thinking about the month that the boys were gone, and all the emotions you’d felt. A small knock caught your attention, you’d thought everyone was asleep. You got up from the bed and started to walk to the door, when it swung open revealing Kylo in black sweatpants and a tight grey t-shirt. 

“You know, when someone knocks, they usually wait for the occupant to open the door,” you said while walking back to lay on your bed, not caring that Kylo was a mere few feet away from you. 

A dark chuckle came from his chest, causing. Shiver to run down your spine.

“You took too long,” his voice was low… seductive… tempting. 

All you did was hum, something that you were getting far too good at. 

“You never answered my question earlier,” you spoke softly, careful not to come off as cross. 

“Hm, how could I forget. You thought it was okay to yell at me,” his voice got lower, eyes filled with fire. 

You scoffed. 

“Oh well, I’m _ so _ sorry. I didn’t know I had a fucking  _ father _ for a roommate.”

His eyes narrowed at what you’d called him, his jaw tensing up. He stormed over to where you were laying, gripping your throat with his brute strength. 

“ Maybe you need to be taught what you can and can’t do.” 

You scoffed, over his games once more. Peeling his hand from your throat, you threw it away and dashed to the door. 

His hand reached for your wrist, ripping you around and pinning you to the wall right next to the door. One hand was moved next to your neck, the other was planted on your waist, fingers digging into the skin. 

“Get off me, Kylo! I told you I’m sick of this. I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!” Your voice was so loud you were certain Finn and Poe would wake up, “ I am so, so sick of this leaving me to rot after anything that happens.”

“And you don’t? You haven’t left me before,” his voice rose with each word, but never graduated to a yell. 

You were speechless. You had left him like he left you, he knew how it felt to be left alone. You hung your head low, nothing left to say. 

“Exactly. You have  _ nothing _ to say because you do the EXACT same thing to me,” he sighed your name, “ We are the same, you and me.”

You let out a dark chuckle, “ Wonder where I’ve heard that one before,” you said under your breath, Noah’s face appearing in your mind. 

“Whatever, Kylo. I’m done with this, Finn and Poe are back anyways. It’s not like this could continue,” your eyes looked up to his only for a moment, filled with deep sorrow and pain. 

He hummed a sigh of acceptance, and released you from his hold, stepping back to glance you over.

“I-,” he choked out, “I didn’t want it to be over. But if that’s what you want, then fine!” His hand slammed into the wall next to your head, making you flinch in anticipation and your eyes to close, something you knew all too well. When you opened your eyes, they met Kylo’s in an instant. His deep pools were filled with puzzlement at your reaction. He pulled his hand back and stepped away from you. You slithered from his gaze and moved to put more distance in between you. 

“Get out,” you said in almost a whisper. 

“What?”

“I will be civil with you when we’re around Finn and Poe, but right now? Get. Out,” your voice stern, trying with all your might not to let it waiver. You felt the hot tears begin to well up in your eyes. 

He glanced at you once more, pain deep in his eyes. Or was it annoyance? You couldn't tell. You assumed the latter. His long strides carried him from your room and out the door. 

Only then did you let the tears fall, sliding onto the floor, tucking your legs close to your chest. Your silent sobs caused your body to shake, until you eventually let the sound of your sniffling lull you to a heart-wrenching sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know. I'm the devil. But I feel like you can't write Kylo without tons of ups, downs, and angst because that's just who he is. But good things are coming... I PROMISE 
> 
> Also I wrote "Kylo" and "you" so many times this chapter... send help.


	11. Trick-or-Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween, and things take a turn from your usual quite holiday plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Here’s your new chapter :)

Halloween, one of your favorite times of the year. Pumpkins lining the streets, children dressing as their idols, spooky movies playing wherever you went. You loved to spend Halloween cuddled on the couch, apple cider in hand, and a scary movie playing on the television. Going out to parties dressed as some slutty character was not for you. You much preferred the quiet of the house after turning off a porch light so no trick-or-treaters would disturb your ritual. Rose had been trying for days to convince you to go out with her, but she had no luck. Nothing could take away from your tradition. 

“Please,” Rose yelled from the other side of the bookstore, hanging the faux spiderwebs along the bookshelves,” We don’t even have to be out for long! It’ll be fun!” 

You glanced over to her from the counter, “I don’t know how many times I’ve gotta tell you, I’m not doing anything tonight!” You turned your back to the front door, busying yourself with some new arrivals.

She let out a loud, defeated sigh,” Whatever! Be a buzzkill.”

You only laughed in return as the bell rang at the front of the store, alerting you of a customer coming in. 

“Welcome to The Retreat,” you and Rose said in unison, neither of you turned around to see the customer.

“Let us know if we can help you with anything,” you called over your shoulder, nose still buried in your work. 

A familiar feeling settled at the back of your neck. 

“Actually, I was hoping to get some help from you,” a nasaly voice rang out from behind you. Your back straightened at the realization of the voices origins… Noah. 

Your hands shook, making the book in your hands tumble to the floor. You sat your quivering palms on the counter to steady yourself. How did he find out where you worked? You never told him. Did you let it slip out in a short conversation?

“H- How can I help you today, sir” your back was still to the mad man behind you, as you refused to face him. 

“I need to find… a book,” his voice was low, almost daring you to turn and look at him.

Rose must have sensed the reluctance in your tone, as she turned and approached Noah.

“I can help you, sir. Any book in particular,” her kind voice echoed through the store. 

“Hm,” he began,” I don’t need your help. I want  _ hers _ .” You could sense that his boney finger was pointed to you. 

Rose walked to you, taking a protective stance behind you. 

“Don’t worry, I got this. Go take your break,” she whispered over her shoulder. 

You gave her your most sincere thanks and mustered up all the courage you could. 

“I apologize, sir, but I am currently on break.” You carried your feet one by one into the breakroom at the back of the store, tuning out the commotion coming from behind you. 

After what seemed like an eternity, you sat down in the back, pulling out your phone. 3 new messages. All in the roommate group chat.   
  


——————

Poe 3:45

What r we doing tonight

Kylo 4:01

I’m going to bed, just as I would every other night.

——————

_ Of course, he would text properly. _

  
——————

Poe 4:02

LAMEEEEEE

——————

You let out a slight chuckle, forgetting about the situation in the front of the store. Your fingers moved quickly to type your response. 

  
——————

You 4:27

I’m doing what I do every other Halloween… watching scary movies on the couch and avoiding the children 

——————  
  


You caught your breath, preparing to leave the break room and face the outside world when the pinging of your phone grabbed your attention. 

——————

Kylo 4:27

Actually, I’ll go out, as well. 

——————

You stared at the screen for way too long, reading Kylo’s text over and over again. Your stomach flipped upside down, and sideways, bile rising in your throat.  _ He switched up too quickly when he found out I’d be home. Is he really that mad? _

  
You tried to forget about one man by dealing with the other, the more psychotic one that is. Your feet had a mind of their own and carried you to the front with a speed that was unprecedented, causing you to arrive at the front counter far too quickly. You looked around and thankfully, Noah was nowhere in sight. But, neither was Rose. 

“Rose?!” You yelled, the bile only rose higher in your throat, threatening to spill out. 

Silence. That’s all that could be heard after your yell. You tried again.

“Rose!”

“I’m up here,” she finally responded from the second floor of the store. 

You let out the breath you didn’t know you’d be holding, finally allowing yourself to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Are you alone,” you yelled back, hinting at Noah’s suspecting presence. 

“Yeah, he left. You’re okay.”

You let out another sigh of relief. 

“How’d you do it,” your voice filled with amazement. 

“He’s a hard one to get rid of, that’s for sure,” Rose started down the stairs towards you,” But I let him know that I’d beat his ass and then call the police if he didn’t leave.”

Your laugh filled the store at the image of the small woman in front of you taking on the stalking beanpole that was Noah. 

“And you  _ know  _ I wasn’t kidding,” she continued with a smile at your reaction. 

“Did you find out what he wanted,” your question was full of concern.

“He never said, just that he needed to talk to you. And according to him it was ‘life or death.’ But after what you told me about that guy, I didn’t trust it for a second.” 

“Well thank you, I owe you my life,” your reply quickly spilled from your mouth.

“Enough to party with me tonight?”

Your eyes narrowed at her,” Not quite.”

  
  
  


The work day finished like every other, you told Rose to go early and you’d lock up since you didn’t have plans. The sun had just started setting when you arrived home. You had your apple cider mix in hand from the Cafe and finally made it into the living room. 

“I’m home,” you yelled to whoever was around to hear, hoping that no one would respond so you could begin your night in peace. 

“There’s my girl,” Poe yelled from the kitchen. 

You let out a sigh and traveled to talk to him. You were met with his outrageous costume. He had a bright white Toga draped low on his toned stomach and a golden halo of leaves on his head. You let out a hearty laugh at the sight. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Poe,” you let out in between laughs. 

“What?! The ladies love it,” he said with a wink and a smile, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. 

“Hm, the  _ ladies _ ?” you questioned with a wink matching his. 

It was his turn to let out a laugh. Just then, you heard light footsteps behind you. You turned to meet the origin, Finn. His costume was less revealing than Poe’s, but still matching. His toga covered his chest and hooked on both shoulders, and draped all the way down to his ankles. 

“See this,” you pointed to Finn but your eyes were on Poe,” Is how the ‘Greek God’ look should be. Not some  _ sexy _ rendition that undermines a whole religion.” You pointed to Poe at the end of your sentence, scorning him for his choice of apparel.

“Hey, don’t hate the player, hate the game.”   
  


You and Finn both let out a defeated sigh at his comment. 

“Anyways! We need to get going, we have too many parties to get to,” Poe winked at Finn and a confused look made its appearance on your face before quickly dissipating. 

“Please tell me you’re going to wear  _ something _ over that? It’s like negative seventy-five outside,” you said sarcastically. 

“No! It’ll ruin the  _ fit _ ,” he replied, gesturing to his outfit. 

All you could do was roll your eyes and tell them goodbye as they walked out the door. You went upstairs, hopped in the shower and quickly changed into a chunky-knit sweater and some comfortable leggings before heading downstairs to start your movie. You wondered for only a second about Kylo’s whereabouts, but quickly erased the thought from your head. 

You made the apple cider, grabbed a warm blanket, and sat on the couch as you began to search for a movie, eventually deciding on The Conjuring, preparing yourself for the nightmares to come. 

  
  
  


As the movie was finishing and your face was shoved in a pillow, the front door swung open. You let out an ear-piercing scream, forgetting that your roommates were coming home. Your face was still shoved in your pillow, and your blanket of protection covering your whole body. Your body was shaking in fear at what could be coming into your home. A ghost? A demon? A murderer? The heavy footsteps started towards you, getting louder and louder the closer they got. The shaking increased with each of the intruder's steps, you refused to pull the blanket or pillow away to see who, or rather what, it was. Eventually, the steps stopped directly in front of the couch, causing your shivering to reach its pinnacle. 

  
A deafening silence rang throughout the house, the only noise was your chattering teeth. 

“You probably shouldn’t watch scary movies if you can’t handle them,” a low whispering voice was right next to your ear. 

You shot up and punched whatever intruder was right next to you in the stomach, a low grunt filled the air. Your blanket fell to the floor. You peered through the darkness, the only light coming from the TV illuminating the giant being in front of you. The closer you looked, you realized it was Kylo. A sigh of relief escaped your lips, the relief quickly being replaced with anger.

“Don’t sneak up on people like that! Are you fucking insane? Have some decency,” your yell filled the room. 

A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“Don’t be a baby, kid. It is Halloween afterall.”

Your eyes rolled so far into the back of your head you were afraid they would get stuck there. 

“I thought you were going out to avoid me,” you whispered, afraid for his reaction.

He only hummed, in agreement? You didn’t know.

“I was ready to come home.”

“Yeah, maybe. But I doubt you’re ready to talk to me,” your voice barely above a whisper.

“Don’t assume you know anything about me,” Kylo;s voice only rose, but it was dripping with venom.

You raised your hands in surrender, “Okay, okay. You’ve got me there. But it seems to me like you don’t  _ want _ me to know anything about you,” your voice rose with each word, rivaling his. “ Everytime something happens between us, you storm off and leave me in the dust. And I know I’ve done it too, but not as much as you! Why? I think I deserve  _ some  _ answers!”

His eyes narrowed, “It’s for your own good,” his voice low and dangerous.

“My own good? My! Own! Good,” you scoffed,” You can’t tell me what’s for my ‘own good.’ God, Kylo, I actually was starting to like you, too.” 

His eyes met yours, the same fiery passion you’d seen so many times was eminent. 

“I  _ know _ what’s good for you,” his voice dripping with a newfound confidence. You looked deep into his eyes, searching for a hint into his next moves, finding none. 

“And what could that possibly be?”

A beat.

“This,” he pounced forward, lips crashing into yours, sending a spark down your spine.

It was full of heat and passion, igniting your bones. The familiar warmth settled between your legs. His lips were soft pillows wrecking yours with fierce movements, the taste of mint was overwhelming. Your hands found his hair, intertwining in the soft raven locks, his hands finding your hips and pulling you closer to his body, arousal prominent in his pants. Your lips moved together in fluid movements, a choreographed dance that was engraved in your head from past lives. It was like you were meant for each other, perfectly fitting into the other. 

His tongue darted out, tapping your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You obliged, parting your lips as his muscle entered your mouth. The choreographed dance turned into a battle, both of your tongues attacking each other. Time slipped away, the only other thing on the planet was Kylo. The world around you faded away, the only noise was the soft moans coming from both of you. That is, until the door knob rattling pulled you from your haze. You reluctantly pulled away from Kylo, looking into his eyes. Disappointment. He stepped back, only coming forward to whisper in your ear. 

“Your room, 15 minutes.”

And then he darted upstairs. You sat back down on the couch as the front door opened, revealing Finn holding up a VERY drunk Poe. 

“Heyyyyy,” Poe slurred, “ you missed out on a  _ good _ party.”

Finn rolled his eyes. 

“We’d stay and chat but I need to get him to bed, I hope you enjoyed your night,” Finn hollered to you as he headed up the stairs, dragging Poe behind him.

“Seems like  _ he  _ did,” you replied, pointing to Poe. 

Finn chuckled and continued the treacherous journey to Poe’s room. You could hear Poe’s bickering to stay and talk up until his door closed. The deafening silence filled the air once more. Your mind raced with questions. What was going to happen if you met Kylo in your room? Would you just talk, or would there be more? It’s not like you had a choice, you had nowhere else to go. You could just sleep on the couch and say you fell asleep. But then where was the fun in that? As you concluded your internal consideration, you realized that your feet had carried you to your room. With a sigh, you entered and sat on the bed. 

With a glance at the clock you noticed that there was five minutes before you assumed Kylo would come in. Your stomach dropped to your feet, remaining there for the rest of the time. All you could do was stare at the clock in anticipation. As the seconds ticked down, you were hit with an epiphany:

That was the first time Kylo had actually kissed you, and you enjoyed it a little  _ too  _ much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like. Cliffhanger? Hehe. Ily everyone, lemme know what you think <3
> 
> I HOPE EVERYONE IS STAYING SAFE !!


	12. Fit for a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo have a... talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you beautiful people, I'm sorry that this update is pretty late. I started classes and my job and it's taking a lot of my time! I also and still figuring out the direction I want to take this. So I'm sorry to say this but PLEASE BARE WITH ME! I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS THE BEST I CAN FOR ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL READERS!!

The light rapping at the door broke you from your panic induced trance. You took a deep breath, preparing you for what was to come. You were determined to get answers out of the mysterious man you’d spent so much yet so little time with. You slowly rose to your feet, crossing the room to the door. Your hand reached for the doorknob, slowly peeling the barricade between you and Kylo open. His looming shadow filled your room, blocking the faint light from the hallway. The dull rays cascaded around him, filling his face with darkness, while illuminating his backside. 

You meekly stepped to the side allowing him to enter, his long strides carried him in quickly. You quietly shut the door, and turned to face him. He’d sat on your bed, waiting for you to join him. His right foot was awkwardly placed on his left, while his large hands were placed in his lap, like a baby deer, just learning what to do with its body. It was an odd comparison to the overly cocky, confident Kylo that’s you’d grown so used to. 

You walked to his side and sat down, staring at nothing in particular only to avoid his gaze. The silence hung thickly in the air, so dense you could almost see it. It seemed both of you were too afraid to say anything that would set off the other, still reeling from the fights you’d had all too recently. You opened your mouth to say something, anything, but quickly closed it with a sigh when he turned to you. 

“I-” his eyes shot to his feet, avoiding you as he closed his mouth, not finishing his sentence. 

“I think I need answers,” your voice was low, non-threatening but full of inquisition. 

He finally looked up, “okay,” his voice the most quiet you’d ever heard.

“Who were those girls that came over, I just can’t get them out of my mind,” you met his gaze, eyes piercing his soul. His adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he gulped, preparing to answer your inquiry, hands grasping each other with firm resistance. You weren’t sure why he was so hesitant, but you assumed you were about to find out. 

“The blonde girl was one of the event coordinators for the gala, she normally handles the employees but volunteered to help plan the benefit, her name is Phasma. They were renovating our offices at the time so we couldn’t meet there, so I offered to meet at my office here.”   
  


Your mouth hung open, “Office… Here?”

His lips twitched, wanting to smirk, but he resisted it with another swallow. 

“Ah, you haven’t seen my room yet, have you?” his eyes darted around your room, “ didn’t you ever wonder why this huge room with giant windows you’ve got here was unoccupied?”

Of course you had, that was one of your first thoughts moving in. You just thought the boys were stupid and didn’t realize the treasure they had under their roof. You huffed out a slight chuckle at the thought.

“What then? You’re room fit for a king,” your mouth curled into a devilish smirk, knowing just how much Kylo’s ego liked to be stroked. 

“Of course it is,” silence filled the air until he spoke again, “ It is my room after all.”   
  


You stood to your feet, offering him a hinting glance. He only stared in confusion in return. 

“Well then, lead the way,” You gestured to the door. 

He shot to his feet, striding to the door but keeping his feet light, as to not alert your roommates. You followed him to his door, he reached for the knob and slowly revealed what was behind it. Your mouth dropped to the ground in awe, you’d never seen anything like it. You weren’t met with a bed like you assumed, but instead an office. The walls were covered in black paint, with a door directly to the right of you. In the middle of the room, a dark walnut desk sat in the middle filled with all types of paper, and the desk sat atop a dark grey rug. Two black leather chairs sat in front of the desk closest to you and a rolling black leather chair sat behind it. 

“Kylo… What the hell, this isn’t a bedroom. Where do you sleep?”

A low chuckle left his chest from where he was standing behind you.

“I’m not done,” he gently moved you out of the doorway and walked to the other door on the right side of the room, revealing a stairway leading up. 

“I- I’m so confused,” your eyes felt like they would bulge out of your head, the architecture confused you to no means. Another chuckle left him as he headed up the stairway, which you soon found out led to another door. He slowly opened that door and walked in, allowing you to enter whatever was at the top of the stairs. You walked into the room, only to be met by a never ending bedroom, a large black, modern-framed bed with black sheets was placed in the middle of the back wall. On either side were black bedside tables, all sitting on a maroon rugr. Another door sat on the right side, leading to who knows where and the entire left wall was made of windows, showing the nightlife of the city. You were awe stricken, it was like you’d walked into Pandora’s box, each door leading to a whole new world.

“Y- You weren’t kidding when y- you agreed with ‘fit for a king,’” Your mouth was still on the ground and eyes still bulging from your head. 

“It’s not much, quite honestly,” he said from next to you. You turned to look at him, confusion racked on both of your faces. 

“Not. MUCH? This is bigger than some Penthouses, are you crazy? How does this even fit in our tiny house? Why do you get the biggest room? How is my rent so low when  _ this _ is in the same house? How-”

He stopped your questioning by raising his hand. 

“Slow down there, I can’t answer every question at the same time, but I can try to clear up  _ some  _ confusion.” He led you over to his bed, sitting down and patting the place next to him. 

“So when I moved here, I met Finn and Poe, as well as the person who’s room you have, right after I got my job at First Order. They recommended moving in together to reduce costs. Now, I didn’t need to do that with my salary, but they were so annoying and persistent, so I bought this house and had this room added on so I could have a flexible schedule at work and at home. I just haven’t gotten around to moving yet, I don’t see a point…  _ yet _ .” 

All you could do was stare. The whole situation was confusing. Then again, so was the man sitting next to you. You could never seem to understand what went through his head. 

“You bought it?”

“Yes, so you’re not technically paying rent, you’re really just paying utilities as well as a little to me.”

Your eyes expanded even more. No matter what you asked him, you would still be bewildered with him. You decided to drop the subject… For now. 

“Uh… Okay. So, that explains  _ most _ of it. But you still haven’t explained who the  _ other _ girl was…”

His eyes shot down to the floor as his jaw tightened. You looked down to see his fists clenched, knuckles white. Had you gone too far? You hadn’t quite figured out what  _ exactly _ you could say to the brooding man. 

“She doesn’t matter,” was all he got out, before pushing himself off the bed and stalking to the window to view the night sky. You stared at the floor in return, unable to understand just what exactly was happening. You finally summoned the courage to look at him, only to be met with his eyes, locked on yours from the window. You stood and shuffled to him. 

“Thank you for… being open,” your eyes darted to the stars. 

He only hummed in return, matching your gaze to the heavenly bodies above you. You only then realized you would never be able to fully understand the man next to you. As long as he had the wall built in his mind, you wouldn’t even get the chance. You need to break that wall in order to fully get him. But, that wall was stronger than you’ve ever seen, even thicker than your own.  _ Maybe _ , you thought,  _ I could start with a crack. Just to let out a little of the light I know he’s holding within _ . Your hand slowly reached out, searching for him. You found him, in the form of his hand, grabbing it with a force you’d never expected, to let him know he wasn’t alone in whatever he was handling. 

His eyes shot down to look at the intrusion from your hand, then looked up, searching for your gaze. You obliged, slowly moving your body to face him. As your eyes met his, you noticed the golden flakes that resided there. His orbs were full of confusion, but something else. Something closer to adoration. The light. The crack that you were hoping for, you’d assumed you found it.

In an instant, his lips were on yours for the second time that night. Moving the dance that you both knew from the heart. A low grunt escaped his chest as he grabbed your hips, pulling you closer. Your body went limp, the only thing holding you up was his strength. His feet started moving, walking you backwards until the back of your knees hit the bed, making you fall on your back. His frame towered over you, the light from the moon shining rays around his muscular body. You reached up as far as you could, grabbing his collar in an attempt to pull him forward onto you. Of course your strength was nothing compared to him, but he aided you and stepped forward then crawled on top of you. His eyes looked deep into yours, searching for something. Anything. 

“Are you sure,” he said lowly, almost a whisper. 

You nodded your head, “ I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” A smirk crept up his face, not quite a smile. You weren’t sure you’d ever see him smile, but it didn’t matter in that moment.

Kylo’s lips crashed into yours again, filled with a heat you’d never felt before, only matching the heat that’d been growing in your lower abdomen. In an instant, both of you were bare, clothes littering the floor that’d been thrown around with the only goal of releasing you to each other. 

His hand snaked up to your chest, palming your breasts while your lips continued their battle. As your hand slithered to his member, gripping it tightly, a loud grunt escaped him.

“I’ve been looking forward to this since last time,” Kylo mumbled into your skin as his mouth moved to your neck and down your stomach. A whimper escaped your throat at his words, which he took as incentive to continue his trek down your body, making you let go of him. 

“You haven’t left my mind, not for one moment,” he whispered into your inner thighs, missing your slit in temptation, “you truly don’t know what you do to me, do you?” You shook your head no, you truly didn’t, because you could never read Kylo. He hummed in content, finally moving his lips to your dripping core, tongue darting into your slit, causing a moan to brush past your lips. It wasn’t enough, you needed more. 

You reached for his face, gripping his chin with your thumb and forefinger, bringing his face to meet yours. 

“Kylo, please, I need more,” you whimpered. He only smirked in return, the fire in his eyes igniting a spark between you, the devilish grin adding to the slick below. 

In an instant, you felt the tip of his member brush your clit, a whine releasing from your throat. 

“I can’t have my little girl begging now can I,” his lips moved to yours and his shaft slowly entered your core, the width stretching your slit caused a sharp pain to ripple through your body, which morphed into pleasure the further he entered. 

His pace increased hitting your cervix, the veins and muscles of his length hit all the right spots in your cunt, making the pleasure heighten in your body, toes tingling with satisfaction. Your back arched to the ceiling, eyes rolling back into your head as the white light danced in your vision. His hand reached for your cheek, pulling your vision back to him. 

“Eyes on me, princess,” his voice was low and commanding, dripping with lust, mixed with something new that you'd never heard before. 

Your eyes stuck to his, memorizing the golden flakes trapped within. His other hand reached for your swollen nub, starting fast circles around it. The hot pleasure rippled through your body once more, your core clenched on his length making a groan move through his chest. The sound sent you over the edge, vision clouding with contentment as your core dripped with slick. You clenched around his member, sending him to his climax, cunt milking his length for all its worth, his seed dripping out of you. 

He collapsed on top of you, hand still on your cheek. You stayed there for what felt like an eternity, both content to stay there until the end, until he finally shuffled to get under the covers. You stood up, fully expecting him to kick you out, and started collecting your clothes that littered the ground. 

“What do you think you’re doing,” he asked from his position on the bed. 

“Uh, going back?”   
  


“I don’t think so, get over here,” he patted the spot next to him and your heart skipped a beat. 

Your feet took a mind of their own and sauntered to the bed. You climbed in and he opened his arms, welcoming you into his body. You turned to face the window as he pulled your backside into his chest, the rising and falling of his breathing pushed into you. Kylo’s arm swung around your waist, holding on with all his might like you were going to disappear at any moment. His breath rippled down your spine as he sighed into your hair. 

And as you closed your eyes in contentment and exhaustion slowly dozing into a deep sleep, you realized there was no place you’d rather be than in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... I honestly had no idea what I was talking about in this chapter and Kylo's answers were so bad, but I AM TRYING MY HARDEST HERE. Hopefully the next couple chapters will do this justice but who knows at this point LMAO. AS always, ily peeps, see you next time <3
> 
> ALSO CONSENT KYLO?!?! Who would've thought... Not me.


	13. Baby Steps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo share a morning together, only to be interrupted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO this is more of a filler chapter, BUT THERE ARE SOME IMPORTANT EVENTS
> 
> Also I < 3 each and every one of you, and I hope you all are doing great

As you awoke to the gleaming rays of the morning sun, the unfamiliar sheets below you caused the sleepy haze to quickly subside. The soft silk fabric beneath you invited your tired body in for more sleep, while your brain was on high alert. Where were you? As if on command, the previous night’s events unfolded once again in your brain. The way you and Kylo connected in a way you never had before, physically and emotionally. The euphoria presented itself in another wave over your body and conscious at just the thought of him. How you’d gotten a glimpse of the light you knew resided within the cold exterior that was ‘Kylo Ren’. The mere mention of his name in your brain sent the butterflies into your stomach and lower abdomen. You’d never even had a full, meaningful conversation before the previous night, but the effect he had on you was remarkable. No one had ever made you feel so infuriated and turned on and ecstatic at the same time. 

You moved to stretch your body in his massive bed, being met with only emptiness. Your hand shot over to the side he had slept the night before, feeling the coolness of the sheets. He’d been gone for a while. A sadness settled itself in your stomach. You’d figured that after your night, he’d at least be there in the morning, but it was Kylo after all.  _ Baby steps _ , you thought,  _ baby steps _ . 

You eventually climbed out of the bed, slipping on your clothes, and dreading the shameful walk to your room. No matter the distance, a walk of shame was a walk of shame. Although you weren’t ashamed of the deed you’d done, you were rather ashamed at wanting, no needing, to wake up next to him. At the need to be near him. At the idea that Kylo Ren’s light that he’d released in the night was there to stay. But he’d patched it up in the darkness with a sealant that you knew would never break again. 

Your journey down the stairs to Kylo’s office was quick, as you attempted to rush to your room. You checked the clock in his office, and were severely relieved to know that it was long after Finn and Poe left for work. They wouldn’t witness your shameful journey to your own room. A small weight was lifted from your shoulders at the thought. You didn’t know where Kylo was, and tried to convince yourself you didn’t care. His work schedule, you realized, was all over the place. 

  
As you opened the door to the hallway, you were met with the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. You inhaled the sugary scent, letting it coat your worries. You followed the scent downstairs, tip-toeing down the spiral steps. The origin of the aroma made itself known all too quickly, Kylo. He was cooking a late breakfast. For you? He glanced over his shoulder at the soft sound of your steps. The black sweatpants he was wearing fit snugly around his muscles, pairing well with the tight maroon shirt on top. 

“Hm, you’re awake,” his deep voice refreshed your senses, cleansing you of the nerves you’d accumulated. 

“Uh, yup,” your voice meek compared to his. 

“I accidentally made too much batter,” he started,” so you can have some, if you want.”

_ ‘Accidentally’… Baby steps… Baby steps. _

“I could eat,” you tried to hide the annoyance in your voice,” thanks I guess.” 

He hummed in content and plated the last of the cakes, handing you one, then started off towards the living room. You followed, hoping his “kindness” would continue. He sat on the couch, facing the TV and looked up towards you walking in, then glanced to the seat next to him, inviting you to sit. As he turned around, you tried to hide the smile that crept onto your face, barely returning to your straight face as he looked over to you in expectancy. 

You sat down next to him, careful not to get too close, fearful of his reaction. You briefly glanced over, taking in the way the late-morning light reflected off his pale skin, exposing all the perfect frown lines and moles covering his face. The way the rays exposed each golden flake in his hazel orbs entrapped you, only to release you at the sound of a show on the television. 

“Anything in particular you want to watch,” his voice caught you by surprise. 

“Please, God, not a documentary,” you joked, sarcasm evident in your tone. 

He side-eyed you at the jab, a ghost of a smirk evident on his lips. 

Ah, his lips. The plush pillows that could enrapture you with a mere movement. The sweet poison tasting of mint and home, capturing you in an endless pool, drowning you in lust and something else you couldn’t quite name. His voice brought you from your thoughts of his perfect lips. 

“I enjoy learning… What’s so wrong with that?”   
  


You smirked.

“Absolutely nothing when it’s not Morgan Freeman talking about an antelope in a field,” your elbow shot out, softly jabbing his side. 

He hummed, “ And what do you recommend, scholar?”

You placed your hand on your chin, as if inferring about a deep, thought provoking question. 

“I recommend a solid television show about technology and its effects on society… Or a movie about vampires, that’s always acceptable,” the smirk on your face graduated into a smile.

He only rolled his eyes in return, playing a movie about a past war. You finished your breakfast after him, pleasantly surprised at his cooking skills. You’d almost let a moan slip out at the sweet taste of the pancakes. 

“Where’d you learn to cook like this,” you asked, grabbing his dish.. Since he’d cooked, you decided to be nice and clean up. 

His jaw clenched, eyes shooting to the floor. You glanced down to his hands, which were set in fists so tight you thought his hands would break. 

“It was long ago, I can’t remember,” his voice was low, almost threatening.    
  
You knew it was a lie, just from his reaction, but brushed it off not wanting to push him any further. You took the plates to the kitchen and started to rinse them off, when a pressure on your hips snatched your attention. An overwhelming smell of woods and fire engulfed your senses, alerting you of the presence behind you. Your eyes shot down to the pressure, only to be met with the sight of Kylo’s hands, overwhelming your torso. His head came and rested in the crook of your neck, planting soft, sweet kisses there. 

Your mind was full of static, one question standing out; Why? Why was Kylo being so sweet. You decided to ignore it, enjoying the moment, knowing that within seconds it could be snatched away from you. Your body turned in his hands after you grabbed a towel to wipe yours clean. You looked up into his eyes, the golden flakes shimmering brighter than ever, rivaling each star in the galaxy. His plush lips were set apart only slightly, letting a short breath escape them at your closeness. You placed your hands behind his head, threading your fingers through his ebony locks. 

“Where is Kylo, and what did you do with him,” you questioned, voice laced with humor, “ first breakfast, now this? I must have woken up in a parallel universe.”   
  
His lips twitched, resisting the urge to smirk. 

“Hm, and in this universe are you less of a pain in the ass,” his deep voice dripped in sarcasm as you smiled. 

“And he’s back,” you chuckled out. 

His mouth finally gave in as he smirked, the lines reaching his eyes. His hands gripped your thighs, throwing your legs around his waist and picking you up. His lips crashed into yours, the taste of the sweetness of the pancakes combating with a hint of bitter coffee overwhelmed your senses. He carried you both back into the living room, leaving the dishes still to be done in the sink, placing you on the couch as he hovered above. He stared deep into your eyes, looking as if he could read every thought going on inside your brain. You hoped he couldn’t. It was full of not very safe things… 

You got lost in each other, staring into the never ending pools, when the door to the building being shut startled you both. Kylo stayed above you, not moving, until you shoved him off with all your might, afraid of being caught by the intruder. The front door didn’t open. Whoever opened the downstairs door was sitting in the stairwell. You and Kylo exchanged an uneasy glance until the front door finally opened. Poe walked in backwards, followed by a front facing Finn, both of them silently laughing like school girls. Kylo cleared his throat, causing Poe to turn around, both Finn and Poe’s eyes full or surprise. 

“Oh, ha ha, hey guys. We thought you were at work,” Poe nervously laughed out, face a shade of bright pink. 

“I don’t work today,” you squinted your eyes in suspicion, “ what are you guys doing home?”   
  


The boys exchanged a glance, Finn finally speaking up, his face matching Poe’s in hue.

“We, uh, came home to make some lunch.”

Kylo let out a small chuckle behind you, so quiet you thought you’d dreamed it. You glanced over to see a smirking Kylo, hiding his smile behind his hand. You looked back over to Finn and Poe, noting their odd stances, like baby deer learning to stand. 

“Oh… kay, have fun with lunch then,” you laughed and headed up to your room, you heard a deep sigh from downstairs and then heavy footsteps following you. There was no mistaking who the footsteps belonged to. You scampered to your room, careful not to fully shut the door behind you, expecting the brooding man to enter right after. Your expectations were quickly met, as Kylo crept through the door, the devilish smirk still plastered on his face. 

“What is that all about,” you circled your finger around his face, signaling his lasting expression. His smirk never faded as he answered you. 

“You truly are oblivious aren’t you,” his eyes playfully narrowed. What was he talking about?

“What? What do you mean,” you laughed out. He took a seat next to you on the bed, returning to the fierce stare you’d both engaged in before you were interrupted. 

“I’ll leave you to figure that one out,” Kylo’s voice was low, hinting. You rolled your eyes in return, knowing that you’d figure it out eventually. 

You turned your body to him, knee placed on the bed, hoping that the energy from earlier wasn’t dead. A ghost of a smile appeared on your lips at the memory. 

“Did you figure it out,” he questioned. You shook your head, and he only sighed in return. 

His gaze shot to the door in an instant, you watched his muscles tighten under his shirt and in his jaw. His eyes were glazed over like he was lost in deep thought. The afternoon rays peeking through your window made his pale skin to glow golden, and only then did you get a glimpse at the deep brown strands intertwined in his raven locks. His gaze met yours once more, pulling you from your thoughts. 

“What are you doing tomorrow,” his Adam's apple bobbed after he asked, gulping whatever emotion he was feeling deep down into the pits of his stomach. 

“Uh,” you thought for a moment,” I have work until about five and then nothing, why?”

His fists clenched only for a moment, before returning to a relaxed state and his feet were once more in the awkward position of one resting on the other. 

“Let me take you to dinner.”

…

_ Baby steps? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHE KYLO IS CONFUSING I KNOW AND IM SORRY... Let me know your thoughts, questions, etc. See you next time!


	14. Abort Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date with Kylo goes well? Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I apologize for the time between chapters, classes are kicking my butt this year. HOPEFULLY next chapter will make up for my horrible posting schedule... hehe

“So… Uh, that seems to be about everything,” you reminisced on the leading nights with Kylo to Rose. Her eyes were wide throughout the whole re-telling, just as shocked as you were.

“And all this happened within about a day?” Her eyes grew even wider when you nodded your head. 

“And… he asked me to dinner tonight,” your voice dropped into a low whisper, afraid that if you said it out loud, it would feel just as unbelievable as it felt in your mind.

“Are you kidding?” Rose’s voice was echoing throughout the store.

You quickly shushed her, looking around just to make sure that there was no one in the building. 

“Yes, after work I’m gonna rush home and get ready. I don’t even know where we’re going, so I’m kinda stressing out,” you breath stuttered and you tried to find the air in your lungs.

As if summoned, your phone buzzed in your pocket. Rose looked down to it and then back up, meeting your eyes as a sly smile crept onto her face. You rolled your eyes and grabbed your phone. One new message.

\---------------

Kylo 4:45

Reservation at 7, wear what’s on your bed.

You 4:45 

Where are we going

Kylo 4:45 

Surprise.

\---------------

Your eyes shot open, re-reading the texts over and over, until you barely made out your name being called.

“Hello?? What’s it say,” Rose was getting impatient. 

“Uh, he wants me to wear something that’s on my bed…” You shoved the phone into Rose’s face, her hand shot out to steady your own from the incessant shaking racking your body. 

“Oh… Shit… That’s a bit, um, demanding… but judging by the blush on your face, you don’t mind one bit.”

Rose’s words made you cover your face in embarrassment, causing the redness to increase all the more. 

“Well, uh, I mean I’m definitely not complaining,” you joked, and you and Rose continued through the day. 

You watched the clock, each tick matching the pace of your heart the closer it got to closing time. As the seconds clicked down, your leg started shaking with the anxiety coursing through your body. How would the date even go? Would it be classified as a date? Would Kylo actually act like a normal, decent human being?

“Uh, girl? It’s like 5 mins after closing time, what are you still doing here,” Rose yelled from the back. Your mind was far too busy questioning the night’s events that you lost track of time.

You said goodbye to Rose and sped home to get ready. You raced up the stairs, nearly knocking down Finn and Poe as you swung the door open. 

“Woah there, hot stuff, we’ll come home later. No need to rush to say goodbye,” Poe teased at your urgent manor.

You scoffed, “I am just  _ so sorry _ , I figured you guys were  _ never  _ coming back and I just needed to see you one last time.” You made sure the sarcasm was evident in your voice. 

“Where are you guys going anyways,” you questioned.

Finn and Poe quickly stole a glance at each other before Poe spoke once more. 

“Some friends from work wanted to get drinks,” his voice was calm as his famous smile exposed itself. 

“Ah, well have fun. Don’t come home like Halloween and cause more problems for Finn,” you winked at him and moved out of the way, waving them goodbye and they left. 

After you heard the outside door close, you sprinted upstairs, awaiting the “surprise” that was sitting for you. As you pushed open your door, your eyes instantly found the deep maroon box tied with a thin black ribbon sitting on your bed. You meekly stepped towards the box, afraid of tainting the beauty of it. You slowly pulled the ribbon and raised the lid off, revealing a deep, wine-colored silk dress. You carefully grabbed the thin straps and lifted the item out, admiring its craftsmanship. You had to give it to him, the dress was beautiful (even if it was a thin-strapped, thin-fabric dress in late fall). The neckline was squared, perfect to wear over a long-sleeved shirt to combat the freezing air outside. 

You checked the clock to make sure you had plenty of time before Kylo got home, and sped to the bathroom, quickly taking a shower and drying your hair. Afterwards, you opted to roll flowing curls into your hair, as smooth as silk. Then you put on makeup, natural and light to not draw attention away from the gorgeous dress Kylo had gotten. Speaking of, you slipped on a black turtleneck and then the dress over, pairing it with a pair of black bootie heels and gold jewelry. You glanced in the mirror, admiring your reflection. It was only dinner, but you felt the need to impress, to be a showstopper, a star in the night sky. And that you were.

\------------------

Kylo 6:15

Are you ready?

\------------------

Your eyes expanded in shock, good thing you got ready early. 

\------------------

You 6:16

Uh, yeah. Why so early? 

Kylo 6:16

It takes a while to get there.

\------------------

Oh no. A long car ride with Kylo? How much could you take? You’ve only had short conversations with him before the lust or anger got too much for you both to handle. What if you brought up something to set him off? What if you ruined the entire night just by mentioning something at work, or something about him? 

As you opened up the outside door, you were met with a sharp bitter breeze, and the sight of Kylo in an all black, fitted suit, the top buttons of his shirt opened to expose his pale collar bones. He was leaning on the hood of his car, his large hands barely fitting in his pockets. A pink blush crept up your neck and onto your face at his relaxed state. His stern glare was stuck on some trees in the distance. The sound of your shoes on the pavement alerted him of your presence and his gaze shot up and down your body before fixating on your eyes. Your face turned even more red under his fierce stare and the way his pupils expanded to great lengths at just the sight of you. Silence took over the both of you until it was too much to handle. 

“Uh th- thank you for the dress,” your hands moved to smooth down the fabric. 

He grunted in return and moved to open the passenger door, you slowly stepped towards him and into the car, awkwardly placing your hands in your lap. His muscular legs carried him to the other side of the car in no time, and seconds later he was pulling away from the curb. As if it was magnetic, his hand moved to your thigh, gently squeezing. But this time, you found comfort in the gesture, smirking at the feeling. You had a plan. A plan to make the night end how you wanted it too. But a plan to see the real Kylo as well. You’d seen hints of the light, but you were curious at just how much darkness resided in him. You might not see it that night, but you could plant the seeds. You were determined, and your brain wouldn’t rest until you found out. 

“So,” you made sure to drag out the ‘o’ at the end,” are you going to tell me where we’re going or do I need to file a missing person’s report on myself.”

He only glanced at you before mumbling, “What don’t you understand about ‘surprise’?”

You made your rolling eyes obvious. 

“Fine, but if I don’t like it, I’m calling an Uber to take me home,” you made sure to make the sarcasm evident in your tone so he wouldn’t take you seriously. 

He only hummed in agreement. 

You sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, only breaking it for short bits of conversation. You remained staring at the hues of fall and the almost barren trees as the vehicle rolled to a stop. You waited only for a moment before Kylo was at your door to open it, offering his hand in aiding you out of his low set car. You glanced at your surroundings, the trees you were once surrounded by were switched with towering buildings and blinding lights. The building in front of you was taller than those around it and your neck had to stretch to reach the top. A young man walked up to Kylo and asked for the keys. 

After Kylo’s car was driven away, he offered you his arm, which you gladly took. He led you into the restaurant, careful not to move too quickly as to get ahead of you. As you stepped through the doors, the scent of expensive meats and steamed vegetables hit your nose, delighting your senses. You glanced over to Kylo, his expression as stern as ever, then back to the inside of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed to set the romantic tone of the place and large rock pillars arose from the ground in support. A wooden bar set on the far left, expanding the width of the entire wall, golden accents on stools and tables only added to the luxurious ambiance of the building. 

The young woman at the podium in front asked you to follow her, Kylo leading you still on his arm. She led you to the very back of the restaurant, where a wall separated you from the rest of the customers there. A candle sat in the middle of the lavishly decorated table, its amber glow casted all across the room only adding to the intimate setting. 

Much to your surprise, Kylo walked behind you, pulling out your chair and waiting for you to sit before pushing it in. He sat across from you, and you noticed how the buttons on his shirt strained against his chest as he stretched his shoulders back. Another young worker walked to the table and asked for drinks, and you tuned out the expensive sounding wine that Kylo ordered. As the waiter walked off, he turned his gaze back to you. 

“So… Still wanna call that Uber?”

A smile erupted on your face and you hummed a sound of understanding. 

“I’m still debating. Get back to me after I’ve had some wine.”

“I can’t be  _ that _ intolerable,” his smirk was distracting you from the words he was speaking. The way his face creased was perfect, and the glint of gold in his eyes warned you of the playfulness that may occur throughout the night.

“Like I said, get back to me after the wine,” you replied with a wink.    
  


And he chuckled. A deep reverberating sound that filled your chest and your heart. No one’s laugh had ever made you feel like that, and you realized that no matter what he did, you were in too deep. 

“I’ll be sure to take you up on that.”

The waiter returned with the wine, and Kylo shooed them away to pour it himself, making sure each glass was half full, equal. 

“So how’s the bookstore,” Kylo’s question caught you by surprise.

“Uh, it’s good. It’s easy when you get to work with your best friend,” your words were stuttered as you laughed. 

“Ah, and how is Rose?” 

_ “WHAT, _ ” you thought. In this moment, you realized that you really didn’t know much about Kylo. 

“Oh, she’s good, staying busy.” 

You both were silent, an unwelcome lack of sound after hearing his voice. You both looked at the menu, the fancy kind where the cost of the food isn’t shown. The stillness was too much to handle. 

“I feel like I don’t know anything about you,” you blurted out, face turning a shade of red. His gaze slowly met yours, his face as stern as ever. 

“Because I haven’t told you anything,” the low hum of his voice sent chills down your spine.

“And why is that,” you questioned. 

“Well, I also don’t know anything about you.”   
  


He had a point. And there was a reason he didn’t know anything. Because he didn’t need to. 

“Ah, got me there.” 

An idea dawned on you. 

“How about this, we ask each other questions. Anything the other wants to know.”

You could tell he was trying to hide a smirk, or hold back a laugh. 

“What are we? Middle Schoolers?”

You lightly kicked him under the table. His eyes narrowed and you could see his pupils dilate in the flickering candle light. 

“Stop it,” you laughed, “at least I’m trying.”

He was silent again, staring into you. 

“Fine,” he conceded, “what do you want to know.”   
  


You thought for a moment, before settling.

“What made you want to move to New York?”   
  


His hands on the menu gripped tighter and his jaw clenched. The muscles there tightened, pronouncing his already sharp jawline. 

“ _ Creative differences _ with my… family,” he finally responded, voice dripping with malice. 

So  _ that  _ wasn’t a topic of discussion.

“Understandable, your turn,” you replied. You could see him exhale in relief that you didn’t press him any further. 

“Why a bookstore,” well that wasn’t what you expected him to ask.

“What?”

“Is there a particular reason you chose to work at a bookstore? Instead of, say, a normal desk job.”

A beat before you replied. 

“Books have always been my escape. I wanted to help others find their own.”

You looked down, scared that your response was too juvenile for the likes of  _ Kylo Ren _ . Until, suddenly, you felt something touch your hand that was resting on the table. It was his hand, his touch feather light on yours, but there none the less. You glanced up, meeting his gaze, noticing the hint of admiration in his eyes. In that moment, nothing else mattered. The restaurant around you disappeared, and the only thing that was there was Kylo’s hand on yours. 

A snide voice broke you both from the trance you were under, and Kylo’s hand snapped away from yours. 

“Ren, I thought that was you,” the voice said, the posh, English accent thick. 

Kylo’s eyes filled with hatred, his jaw tensing and shoulders heaving. He obviously didn’t like whoever this voice was coming from. Maybe now was the opportunity to enact your plan of seeing some of the darkness that was held within him. 

“Hux,” he replied curtly.

You glanced up to see a tall, gaunt man standing in the entryway of the room, his fiery red hair prominent despite the lack of light. His gaze caught yours, and his eyes flashed with mischief. The tension in the room heightened to a new level as he strutted to you. He offered his hand, which you cautiously placed yours in. His skin was cold to the touch, to match his stone cold expression. He slowly brought your hand to his lips, placing a light kiss to the back of your palm. You noticed Kylo’s fists clamping shut, his face seething with rage. Hux’s face contorted into a devilish smirk, riviling Lucifer himself.    
  


“And you must be the lovely, Rey. Stunning as ever.”

That didn’t go as planned. Abort mission…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMMM SOOOO, that ended on a cliffhanger... What do you all think??
> 
> AS ALWAYS much love to you all, thank you to those who are still reading <3


	15. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date with Kylo ends as expected... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, there are some notes at the end which explain my absence, but hopefully I am back for good. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, here's this trash pile of words, for your reading pleasure : )

Who… the fuck… is Rey?

This was the only thought rushing through your mind. Who does this ginger dumbass think he is, walking in here unannounced and uninvited. The name Hux did sound familiar though, you knew you’d heard it before. But still… WHO IS REY? And why were you being confused for her? Did Kylo have yet another woman, one who even his acquaintances knew about?

Your eyes darted to Kylo, who was now standing, shoulders back and fists clenched like he was ready to launch himself towards the fiery man. Your stomach bubbled with anger, although you had no idea who Rey was, you knew that by Kylo’s reaction that it was not someone who you should be mixed up with. The annoying ginger’s crackling snicker pulled you from your thoughts, but your eyes remained on Kylo, his eyes trained on Hux. 

“Judging by your reactions, I’m assuming I have the wrong girl,” you looked over to Hux who had the same conniving smirk plastered on his face. His eyes met yours and you could see the fire of mischief blazing in his irises.

“Shame,” he muttered. 

“You need to leave, _Hux_ ,” Kylo said his name with such conviction that you snapped your gaze to his form, afraid of what he might do to the man. 

“No, no, no,” you replied, curiosity slowly replacing your anger, “I’d like to hear him out.”  
  
Kylo’s eyes finally met yours, his jaw clenched. 

“ **No** ,” he said, voice stern and demanding, “ he’s just leaving.”  
  


“Ah, yes. I unfortunately must take my leave. But it was very nice meeting you, Rey. Ah- I mean- well I didn’t quite catch your name.”

Your eyes narrowed at the man as you offered him your name, your face growing red to match the emotions bubbling in your chest. 

As Hux left the room, your gaze shifted to Kylo, making the confusion and anger apparent in your eyes. He slowly sat down in his chair, never taking his amber orbs off of yours. 

“I can explain,” he started, but you held up a hand.

“This is what first dates are for, are they not? To see if a relationship might work? Hm, it seems I’ve got my answer.” 

The waiter entered to take your order, which you happily accepted his company to combat the rising anger in the room. You said your choice of food before Kylo, making sure your voice was dripping with false kindness. You weren’t angry at the waiter so he didn’t deserve to be talked badly too. But Kylo, on the other hand, was either going to get an earful, or the silent treatment, you hadn’t decided yet. 

As the waiter left, you decided that not saying anything would be the best course of action for the moment, afraid that if you did say something it would only worsen your feelings. All you could do was stare at the small glass of wine, watching the way the liquid jittered with the unknown movement of the table. Your brows furrowed with confusion. Where was the movement coming from? After a quick glance to your dinner companion, you discovered the source of the incessant shaking. It was Kylo, his leg bouncing from the anxiety?

“If you keep that up, my glass is going to spill and we don’t want another bad thing tonight do we,” you left the rhetorical question in the air as you continued your stare into the endless crimson pool in front of you. When he finally stopped his leg from shaking, you figured that would be the end of your discussions for the night.

“Can I explain, or are you going to keep being a little baby,” his deep voice attempted to break you from the spell you were under, but it didn’t succeed. 

“Awe, I thought you liked me being a _baby_ ,” his eyes darkened at your words but you continued on, “ besides, seeing you anxious truly is a _sight_.”

He scoffed at the implication that you were doing it purposefully to make him uncomfortable. In some ways you were. Making him wait to discuss to induce the same fear you’d felt for so long. 

“Rey is my ex-girlfriend,” that was all he had to say to break your gaze from the glass to meet his own. His amber eyes glowed in the candle light, drawing you in just as the crimson wine in front of you did. 

“Ah, which is why I was _currently_ mistaken for her,” your voice came out in a low whine. You cursed it for breaking through the confident wall you’d built up. 

“Hux absolutely despises me, he’d do anything to mess up any sort of… relationship I establish, friendship or otherwise. I apologize for his behavior but she is nothing you have to worry about, she doesn’t matter.”

His words uncovered a memory from only a few nights before. _She doesn’t matter_. His voice rang through your head, over and over, the words never leaving. 

“She's the girl… isn’t she,” your low voice gave away what you were implying, she was the girl who came over so late at night, only hours before the “game” between the two of you began. 

His eyes finally left yours, finding the candle on the table far more interesting, and offered you a curt nod. You only grew more confused. 

“Kylo, she came over at an _ungodly_ hour and I don’t think she left until the morning, how am I _not_ supposed to worry about that. In my eyes, there’s obviously something going on between you two, or at least there was. I’m not trying to ruin anything anymore than I already have.”

That caught his attention, and his eyes snapped to yours, his pupils ever so slightly dilated. 

“She had to come over after her work was closed to grab some things she’d left behind, I made sure she left after you went to sleep so we wouldn’t disturb you and Rose. I hate to admit that she was a little caught up on me and I didn’t want _you_ being nosy if she left crying.”

Well, that was the most he’d ever said to you, all to explain himself. Although you were still suspicious, you seemed to be that way the entire time you were surrounded by Kylos presence, you offered him a nod to show your hesitant acceptance of his answer. 

“I am many things, but a cheater I am not,” his eyes darkened, “ I thought I made that clear once before, _princess_.”

Your cheeks blushed at the memory of Kylo and you in the hallway after your shower not too long before. You moved your gaze away from him, suddenly finding the rings on your fingers overly fascinating. A dark chuckle reverberated through the room, rolling through Kylo’s chest and into yours, making a shiver run up your spine. 

“Ah, don’t get all shy on me now, I was getting used to you knowing exactly what you want,” his voice was low, enticing and it caused the heat between your thighs to increase. You rubbed your legs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure. You opened your mouth, urging the words to come out, but in return you only made an odd stutter of incoherent words. The waiter came with your food just in time to save you from replying to Kylo’s implication. 

The waiter quickly sat down your dishes, avoiding Kylo’s dark gaze that was dead set on you, before scurrying out. You said nothing, opting to find comfort in the silence instead, the quiet noise of other customers just outside the room barely audible. 

“You still don’t believe me,” Kylo was staring at you, eyes relentless in their constant battle to peer into your mind and soul. 

In all honesty, you really didn’t know if you believed him. Being called the name of another woman _while on a date_ really can mess with someone’s head, this time, unfortunately being you. 

“I- I don’t know if I do or don’t, I mean this is our first date so I’m assuming you can understand my mindset,” you snuck a glance at him, noting how dark his eyes had gotten in such a limited time. A slight jab at your leg caught your attention. Was Kylo… playing… _footsie_ with you? The thought made you laugh and you gently kicked back at his massive legs covered by the table. You both continued the idle conversation between bites of the delicious food in front of you. 

The thought never left your mind though, _is this Rey person someone you need to worry about_. You stared into the empty scraps of food littered in front of you letting your mind wander. Kylo must have caught on to your thoughts as his hand came to gently sit on your thigh under the table. The heat in your core unveiled itself and you wanted nothing more than for his hand to keep going, your previous thoughts had left your mind completely.

The waiter, who seemingly knows exactly when to walk in and intervene, brought in a dessert for the both of you. You sent a questioning glance towards Kylo, who remained stoic as ever. The two of you finished your meal and Kylo paid before you headed out of the room, back into society. Kylo’s hand found your lower back in an instant, guiding you towards the bar at the side of the room. As you sat down, he leaned over, lips ghosting your ear. 

“I won’t be long. Wait here,” he whispered, his deep voice sent a flutter to your stomach and you only nodded in return and pulled out your phone. 

\--------

Rose 7:23

i better get ALL the details when you get home

Rose 8:54

Damn, it must be a good date if you’re still there. Better than i’ve had thats for sure

Rose 9:31

Are you dead? Do i need to murder someone?

\--------

You chuckled at your friend’s texts, making sure to text a speedy reply confirming your still breathing lungs. A pair of shiny black boots caught your attention from your phone, as you glanced up to the face of a sniveling man. His face was nothing to note, and his short black hair was sliced back, not a single strand out of place. His suit was all black, and clean pressed. He looked as if he’d never stepped out of an office building in his life, but rather wasted his days away in a cubicle. When he caught your eyes, a fake smile crept onto his face, a false welcoming, inviting you to spill all your secrets before he spread them for you. 

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing here all alone,” he choked out. His voice was full of a false confidence that even you could catch onto. You internally rolled your eyes.

“ Actually waiting for my…” you paused trying to think of the correct term. What was Kylo? You ended up deciding on the word you _knew_ would intimate the man into backing off, “boyfriend. He should be back any second actually.” You glanced at your phone, praying that Kylo would hear your silent pleas from wherever he was. 

As if summoned, Kylo came strutting from around a corner towards the other side of the restaurant. 

“Ah, there he is,” you pointed in Kylo’s direction and the man turned quickly to catch a glance at him. When his eyes returned to yours, you caught only a glimpse of the fear that resided inside and smirked at the thought of how much power just a look at Kylo could give. The fear in his eyes quickly dissipated and a snarl grew on his lips. The man leaned down and lowered his voice so only you could hear. 

“Your little body guard can’t protect you forever,” he said before dashing to the front of the restaurant and out the door. As he opened it, you couldn’t help but catch a glimpse at another tall figure in the night, as well as a moving blur of bright red. 

Your eyes went wide and you couldn’t pull your gaze away from the front doors… _Who the hell was that, and what did he mean._

Your eyes were only pulled away when you faintly heard your name being said through your mind’s frenzy. 

“What was that all about,” Kylo’s hand found your back once more as you hopped down from the stool and made your way towards the exit. You made sure to remain extra close to him, just in case the man, or anyone else, decided they wanted to make an appearance. 

You just shook your head, “ I have no idea, all I do know is I’m ready to get home.”

You looked up to Kylo, not missing the spark that erupted in his eyes as his pupils dilated. 

“You know,” he whispered into your ear, “you weren’t supposed to wear anything under the dress.” His fingers tugged at the long sleeve beneath the expensive silk of your dress. 

You chuckled, pulling his head down so his ear was right next to your lips before you whispered, “Don’t worry, I’m not.” His eyes darkened even more, before he darted to his car, which was already out front waiting. The familiar feeling at the back of your neck caught your attention, but you brushed it off and followed Kylo. He opened your door, letting you get in, before shutting it and quickly darting to the driver side and speeding away from the restaurant. 

As the rays emitting from the lamps on the side of the road lit up your face, an idea struck you. _Well, my first plan didn’t work, time to adapt and overcome. I can still make him desperate_. Your hand moved in the blink of an eye, covering his on the gearshift. Even in the cover of night, you noted Kylo’s pupils darkening. And, the plan was a go. Your hand slowly moved towards his pants, finding the tent already hardened there. In the silence of the car, you heard him suck in a breath so quiet you thought you’d imagined it. You started to rub his length, hoping that you could egg him on just enough to aggravate him, hoping to stir the beast. But he caught on too quickly, reluctantly gripping your head and peeling it from his hardening member. 

He tsked at you in knowing disappointment, “ I know better than that _now_ , little one. _I_ am in charge here.” If it was humanly possible, you would’ve said that his pupils dilated _even more_ as the words left his mouth. 

You sulked back into your seat in disappointment, none of the plans were working. Suddenly, his fingers gripped your throat, pulling your attention to him, whereas his gaze remained on the road. 

“Oh, no pouting, we’re almost home and _then_ I’ll show you what I mean when I say I’m the one in charge here.”  
  
The heat between your legs made itself evident once more as your eyes expanded, taking in the sight before you. Suddenly, you wanted nothing more than to be home. 

  
\------  
  


As soon as you walked past the door into the entry hallway, Kylo’s lips were on yours, nether of you bothered to even turn on the lights. He attacked you with hunger and passion pent up from the crazy night, ready to let it all out. Your hands threaded through his hair as his came to grab your hips, pulling you closer to his body, his hardness more than noticeable. His hands moved to your thighs, gripping them with unimaginable strength and hoisting you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. You couldn't help the instinctual need to grind against him, searching for any amount of friction possible. 

Kylo walked you both to the couch, laying you down before attacking your neck, all of your hesitancy from earlier in the night nowhere to be found, replaced by a desperate need for the man on top of you. The thoughts of Kylo’s ex, his sniveling co-worker, and even the strange man that threatened you were nowhere in sight. The only thing on your mind was the man who was above you, the man who _could_ protect you. You thought of nothing else, but him. You wanted him. _Needed_ him. You would do _anything_ you could to release all the tension that was built up inside you. 

Your hands found his hair again, pulling him up to your lips, you teeth clacked from the aggressive maneuver. He palmed your breasts through your shirt, grinding his length against you. _Anything_. You reached down to his member, hoping to relieve him when the door to the living room opened. You and Kylo froze, scared of the two men you knew were standing just inside the door frame. You quickly thought of an excuse, hoping that whatever you could come up with would be believable. 

“We’re home,” Poe’s drunken voice rang throughout the house. 

“Shhh,” despite his attempt to keep quiet, Finn was equally as loud, slurring his speech, “they’re probably asleep!” 

“Hmmm, that means we can do _whatever_ we want,” Poe’s voice was low and flirtatious, your brows furrowed. You quickly stood up, dashing to the chair on the far side of the room, before reaching up and flicking on the lamp, illuminating the room in the amber glow you knew all too well. 

Finn and Poe’s eyes widened, dancing between you and Kylo. Their drunken states fogged their brains of all logical thinking. 

“Oh heyyyyy guys,” Poe slurred, trying to muster up all the soberness left in his body, “what are you guys doing up.” 

Kylo glanced at you, waiting for your excuse. 

“Waiting for you boys to come home safe,” you plastered a smile on your face, “now, I want both of you boys to go to bed, it’s late and we’re tired.”

“Yes Ma’am” they said in unison, racing up the stairs, the only sound was their footsteps retreating, and the closing of one door. Then, silence. You stared at Kylo, wondering what would come next, if the mood had died. His eyes met yours and narrowed. 

“My room… now.”

You got up and dashed to his room in anticipation, Kylo close behind on your heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 1) this chapter took forever to write, I kept deleting and re-doing it and I am still not happy with where it is but it is what it is.  
> 2) I really am sorry for being gone so long, I know I keep apologizing but my schooling really is a priority and the stress from that was a lot to handle in times of COVID  
> 


	16. You're safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of smut and fluff to make up for my absence :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look pretty good for a dead bitch (SHE'S ALIVE)! Hey everyone! I know. I know, I'm the worst and my uploading schedule is in the garbage. But besides this, here's some smut and fluff to be used as an apology.
> 
> P.S.   
> I posted this chapter as soon as i was done writing it and didn’t end up getting to go over it and all that good stuff, so there are bound to be typos and stuff :P

The newest shipment of books had just come in, and seeing as Rose wasn’t working that day, it was your job to put them away. You took the box to the second floor and began placing them on their respective shelves when the bell above the door rang. 

“One second and I’ll be right with you,” you called out to the unidentified customer. But no response came.  _ That’s weird, usually they say something back.  _ You didn’t think much about it though. 

Quickly finishing the box of books, you made your way down the stairs but saw no one on the first floor…  _ Even weirder _ .  _ Oh, well I guess _ . You couldn’t help but shake the feeling of a presence somewhere in the store. You didn’t know where, but you could feel the ghost of a being. Quickly moving to the back of the store to grab another box, you made sure to glance at your surroundings in case the intruder wanted to sneakily take a hit at you. 

The lights in the back room were turned off, but you didn’t bother to turn them on, deciding that the light from the main floor was enough to quickly grab a box and go. As you walked into the room and reached for a box, a shadow casted across the room, obscuring the only source of light. Panic ran through your veins, and you froze. Your limbs couldn’t move no matter how much mental screaming at them to work ensued. Finally after what felt like an eternity, your body moved, slowly turning to face the obstacle blocking your light. A hulking figure was standing in the doorway, blocking your only exit to safety. Your hands trembled, clutching the sides of the knee-length dress you were wearing. 

“You really should be more aware of who’s in your store,” a familiar deep, molasses voice rang out.

You exhaled a sigh of relief at the realization. 

“Kylo,” you raised your voice only slightly so as to not let him know the fear you had undergone, “you can’t do that to me! I almost had a heart attack!”

His steps faltered as he walked up to you, placing his hands on your hips and gently pushing you back into boxes behind you. He lifted you up, placing you on the boxes full of books that you had yet to unload, aligning your pelvis with his. His lips were on yours in an instant, devouring them like a starved animal who finally got fed. You put your hand on his chest, chuckling as you pushed him away. 

“Kylo, we can’t do this here, I’m working,” you said in-between nervous laughs. 

“Screw that, I’ve waited all day,” he grumbled, working to attack your neck that had become uncovered in your escapades. 

You checked your watch, “Kylo, I saw you nine hours ago, you couldn’t have waited until I got home? I get off in like an hour.”

He only growled in return, attacking your lips once more, hands sliding up your thighs under your dress. The heat in your lower abdomen made its presence known, forcing all your hesitant thoughts to leave at once. The thought of someone walking in only made you whimper in return. 

Kylo hummed at the noise. 

“You like this don’t you,” he whispered into your ear, “ you like the idea of being caught… Naughty girl.” Your voice caught causing only incoherent noises to come as his hand came to squeeze your throat, “ now if you’re going to be loud, I’ll have to punish you. We don’t want to get caught now do we?” You let out a moan in return, afraid of speaking and ruining something.

Your eyes were trained on the front of the store through the open door. Luckily, the front door was blocked from your view by the stairs in the middle of the store, but the thrill was still there. Kylo’s lips moved from your neck to the exposed skin on your thighs from where your dress had ridden up. Your hands instantly found his hair, threading through the silky, raven locks. His lips burnt a trail up your inner thighs, the heat radiating from wherever they went. A whimper left your throat, despite all your protests to hold it back. Kylo met your gaze with a quizzical look, as to say, “Be quiet.” Although you took the look to heart, apparently, Kylo didn’t think you would be quiet. He quickly shed the tie that was wrapped around his neck and shoved it into your mouth.   
  
“Bite,” he deep voice commanded. The smooth material of the expensive fabric crowded your mouth, leaving no room for noise to escape. Perfect. 

Hip lips once again found your legs, biting and sucking up the inside of your thigh. You strained against the tie in your mouth, saliva dribbling from the sides. His tongue darted up your slit, collecting all the leaking juices that started to spill out, he groaned at the taste. 

“God, I’ve never tasted anything better,” he groaned, voice low and strained. 

Kylo found your aching nub in an instant, sucking it into his mouth then releasing it with a pop. Your heart raced. Anyone could walk into the store at any minute. Although they wouldn’t be able to directly see you and Kylo committing the act, you were sure the noises could be heard throughout the store. It only turned you on more, juices leaking out onto Kylo’s chin. He smirked at the taste of you, slurping it up like it was his last meal before he was to die. 

His tongue darted into your slit, prodding and swirling in your insides. The tie in your mouth was damp from the spit that was collecting there. He moved back to your clit, sucking and nibbling there, when suddenly, his girthy fingers inserted themselves in your entrance. You sucked in a breath at the intrusion, afraid to make a noise or else he’d stop. His fingers moved at a rapid pace, the pleasure was taking over your body and there was no ending it, even if someone walked into the store, there was no way you were going to be able to quit. Which… is exactly what happened. 

Just as you were reaching your peak, the white light taking over your vision, the ring of the door was heard. You crashed over the edge, coming over Kylo’s fingers with someone just at the front of the store. Your eyes went wide, hoping that the person wouldn't walk behind the stairs to the back of the store. A familiar voice called your name from the front of the store, only adding to your surprise. 

It was Rose. She was here on her day off to see you and bring you dinner. Kylo pulled the tie from your mouth, setting it next to you. 

“Oh god,” you whispered to Kylo, as he was cleaning himself off with his mouth, “ what do I do, Kylo? She’s going to come looking for me.”

He shushed you, “You look fine, just go out there.” He winked, and pulled you by your hips to stand up. You wobbled slightly and the new pressure on your legs and stumbled to the front of the store to meet Rose, leaving Kylo in the back room. 

“Hey,” Rose’s soothing voice was music to your ears, “I knew today was book delivery day so I brought you some food!”

You smiled at her, happy to have a friend that cared so much about you. You thanked her and you both sat at the checkout counter to eat. Heavy footsteps from the back of the store caught both you and Rose’s attention. You looked back to see Kylo strutting towards you, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Your skin heated up from the sight, his hair slightly messy, suit coat slung over his shoulder, tie loosely hanging around his neck. Your mind flashed to only minutes ago when it was shoved between your lips, making you rub your thighs together for some kind of pressure. 

Rose looked between both you and Kylo, smiling all the same. 

“Ah, Rose,” Kylo nodded towards her in acknowledgement. He bent down to plant a quick kiss to the side of your head before leaning next to your ear and whispering, “We’re finishing  _ that _ later.” 

You were sure your face was bright red but part of you didn’t care. He started towards the door, his coat swaying with the movement. 

“Bye Kylo,” Rose sang out, eyes widening in a questioning look as he left the store.

As soon as the door was closed, she grabbed your hand. “What. Was. That,” she asked. 

You hummed in response. “I don’t even know.”   
  


“Bull shit,” she responded, “he came from the back room, just like you did. THEN whispered in your ear and your entire face turned into a tomato…  _ Something _ happened.” 

“If I told you, I’d probably be fired,” you whispered out, eyes glued to your feet. 

Rose’s laugh caught your attention, it was so soothing to listen to, like honey tea when you have a sore throat. 

“Maybe I don’t want to know,” she chuckled out, “okay… moving on. I need ALL the details about the date because your lucrative texts were not enough.”

“Is that the only reason you brought me food?”   
  


“What? A girl can’t bring her best friend food at work just for the hell of it?”

Your eyes narrowed as you pointed an accusatory finger at her, “No, just that girl.”   
  
You both laughed until your stomachs hurt as you recounted the events of your date from days before. When you were done, Rose was in shock ( a usual reaction when you spoke about your experiences with Kylo, you were starting to realize ).

“Okay, okay. So let me get this straight. His co-worker crashed your date, and then a random guy basically threatened you, and then just left,” her eyes were bulging. 

“Yeah… It was a weird night, but definitely not the worst date that’s happened to me before.”   
  
You talked for far too long before Rose left, leaving you alone to finish the last of the boxes, which you finished quickly without any further… distractions. The sky was dark when you were leaving, the air frigid, beating against your skin. The wind whipped your dress around, as well as the scarf you’d pulled around your neck. You started the walk to your house, careful to be mindful of your surroundings. The man that had threatened you on your date had only briefly left your mind. His beady eyes, filled with almost panic, like he was being forced to do something he didn’t want to. You knew the eyes of someone desperate, and his were very close. 

Not only that, but his words replayed over and over in your brain.  _ “Your little bodyguard can’t protect you forever.”  _ What did that even mean? Sure, Kylo had saved you from countless unfortunate circumstances. And sure, you’d be in a very different place in your life without him. And sure-

The same feeling you knew all too well crept up your spine. Someone was staring at you. There was no denying it. Watching like a predator waiting to catch its prey. Your body shivered at the feeling, and your steps sped up, desperate to get to the safety of your home. As you rounded the corner into the alleyway leading to your house, you ran right into the looming wall you felt so comfortable in, the scent of leather and wood consuming you. Kylo. Of course. Your breath was so sped up from the adrenaline that you had to step back and process everything before the panic was too much. Kylo’s eyes narrowed at you, examining your breaths and frantic expression. 

“I was just about to come find you, I thought something happened… to you,” his deep voice was your light in the dark, pulling you from the fear that had encompassed your body. 

“I”m f- fine,” you stuttered out, not very convincingly because Kylo grabbed your arms and held you from a distance to fully examine the situation. 

“What happened,” his honeyed voice could coerce your deepest, darkest secrets if it wanted to. 

You stared into his eyes, becoming intoxicated by just looking into his whiskey-colored irises. 

“I was w- walking home and,” you took a deep breath, “ It f-felt like someone was f- following me. So I panicked.”

“Come on,” his arm went around your shoulder, protecting you from the outside world. 

He led you into the house and up to your room, guiding you to sit on the bed. He worked quickly, pulling out a pair of pajama pants, clean underwear, and a tank top, somehow knowing where everything was. He set them down next to you before leaving the room. You took that as an invitation to change from the clothes sticking to your skin. 

Just as you finished changing, Kylo was walking back into your room with a glass of water in hand and wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He sat the glass of water on the table by your side of the bed, and crawled in. He pulled back the covers, inviting you into his snug embrace. You hurried to bask in the comfort of his warm body. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled your body back into his form, your back on his chest. He nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck, placing a gentle kiss there. 

You felt at home, like wherever you went couldn’t even compare to where you were then. You quickly started to drift asleep, your breath evening. Just before you completely succumbed to sleep, you heard Kylo mumble something into your neck. Your groggy brain couldn’t make out the whole sentence, only two words. Two very important words that wouldn’t leave your brain for the years to come. 

“You’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you beautiful people for reading. Shout out to @Cookiejuice for being my lifeline in fic writing, go check out their fics... (they are really good) 
> 
> ANYWAYS, hopefully my writers block will clear and my life stops being crazy so I can keep up a schedule... but no promises... 
> 
> With love <3  
> -witchofren

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you :) just a PSA: THERE WILL BE SMUT AND FLUFF... because I LIVE for that... but right now, we slowly burn hehehe. Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear feedback and all the ways I can improve!!


End file.
